Make a Wish
by Dr. Witch
Summary: The trouble starts with my 15th birthday. I wished Edward Cullen would kiss me. Not a bad wish. I mean who doesn't want the popular cute jock to kiss them. Only problem, Edward had a girlfriend. His girlfriend happened to be my best friend.
1. Be careful

**Prolouge: Be Careful…**

_When you love someone, all you're saved up wishes start coming out.  
>-Elizabeth Bowen<em>

Wishes.

We've all made them.

We've wished upon stars, coins, candles, 11:11. Wishbones, eyelashes, dandelions. We've made wishes over and over again.

There are movies and stories based on them. Disney profits off them.

Hell at one point or another we've all wanted at least one wish to come true. Prayed and hoped and dreamed that by some miracle _ours _would be the lucky one that came true.

We've all heard the phrase "be careful what you wish for…"

It's taunting and eerie. It reminds you to appreciate what you have before you change it.

So why is it no one really cares about it, until they get exactly what they want?

The first wish I remember making on my birthday candles, happened to be on my fourth birthday. My whole family had come for that birthday, except my lovely Grandma Marie. She had been sick a few days before and was submitted to the hospital. It was nothing serious, but they said she shouldn't travel for a few a days.

I closed my eyes tightly and wished she would visit me.

The next year on my fifth birthday I got a special present.

That year all I wanted was this dress we had seen in the store a few weeks back. I had begged my mother to get it for me, but she hadn't.

Being small and immature I prayed and hoped she would get it.

When it came time to blow my candles out I looked at the small stack of gifts, all wrapped in beautiful paper. I knew each held a special treasure, but I only wanted one.

I closed my eyes and wished for that dress.

Imagine my disappointment as I began to rip paper and bows and box covers and did not find that magical black dress with little glittering diamonds on it.

I found Barbie dolls and hair bows. I found t-shirts with flowers and bracelets.

The last box however eased my disappointment. My mother handed me the gift. I opened it and found a pretty purple book. The pages were emptied but stenciled with flowery designs.

I loved it.

It was my very own journal, to write all my dreams and wishes.

At least that's how my mother had explained it. I took it to heart.

I wrote only one line in that book. My birthday wish.

From then on I continued to keep track of all my birthday wishes.

But the trouble starts with my 15th birthday wish.

15. I wish Edward Cullen would kiss me.

That's not a bad wish. I mean who doesn't want the popular cute jock to kiss them. It's only natural. Right?

The only problem, Edward Cullen had a girlfriend.

Edward Cullen's girlfriend happened to be my best friend.

And so the story begins…

**So This happens to by my very first Fanfic. The prologue is short, but there's more. It's coming soon. I promise.  
>While you wait, let me know how you like it. <strong>

**Ps. Just wanted to say that this is orginally based off a book my friend was reading. I don't know the name because I didn't read it myself, but I really liked the idea. So this was my version of the story line. **


	2. What you wish for

**Chapter 1: …What you wish for**

**Disclaimer: I wished for it, but didn't get it. So I don't own Twilight. **

"I hate English," Alice complained as we took our seat in the lunchroom.

"Why?" I asked, digging through my bag for the homemade sandwich.

_Please don't let it be tuna, please, _I begged softly as I cautiously pulled out the sandwich.

Booyah! Ham. Thank god.

"Are you listening?" Alice reprimanded. I looked up.

Oh, right. English.

"No. Why do you hate English?" I asked. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

Fine then, she could be Miss huffy all she wants. I was enjoying my delicious non tuna sandwich.

"Sup Bitches!" Tanya greeted, walking over to our lunch table and swinging her legs over the stool. We both looked up. I smiled instantly. Tanya hadn't sat with us in two weeks. I missed her company.

"Hi, Tanita," Alice greeted, using a disliked nickname.

"Ugh, I hate that name. I have like two syllables in my name. A nickname is not needed," she said, scrunching her face and flipping her golden curls over her shoulder. Tanya hated nicknames. God forbid you call her T.

"What's up, Tanya?" I asked patting my ham sandwich down and taking a bite. Mmm. I should thank my mom.

I won't because I'll forget. But I should.

Maybe I should make a list.

Number one: Thank mom.

"Sleepover at my house," she said a slow grin spreading through her face. Tanya was the host of most of our events. Mostly because her parents were never there.

"When?" Alice asked, twirling a spaghetti noodle around her plastic fork.

"Saturday," Tanya said, examining her freshly manicured nails.

"This Saturday?" I asked. My 15th birthday was this Saturday. I wondered if Tanya had forgotten.

"Well I'm pretty sure I'm free. Gotta ask the 'rents though," Alice said, taking a sip of her fruit juice.

"I'm in," I sighed heavily. When wasn't I in?

Maybe that'll be number two on the list.

Number two: Don't be in.

But that made me sound lame. I didn't want to be lame.

"It'll be fun, you'll love it. Ciao," she said quickly and walked off.

"Wonder where she's off too?" Alice mused quietly, staring at Tanya's retreating form.

"I think she's still working on a World History project," I answered, but secretly I was a bit suspicious of it too.

I shrugged and brushed it off.

Had Tanya really forgotten my birthday? It was beginning to bother me. She never forgot and though I never made a big deal, well, it still hurt.

"You okay?" Alice asked as the bell rang. I nodded and we threw our stuff away, making our way to homeroom.

I loved going to homeroom. It was the only class I had with Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen was a sophomore. I've had a crush on him since 6th grade. He was a year older and cutest boy I had ever laid eyes on.

He was tall and built. His copper hair held streaks of brown and red. His eyes were a grassy green and his smile made my heart stop.

He was what I called my back-to crush.

Maybe for a while I would start crushing on another guy, but soon that infatuation was over with and I was back to crushing on Edward.

No matter how much I wanted to crush that attraction, I never could. Did I just find a number three?

No I, I didn't. Edward was just too cute not to crush on. That boy was like a drug, you get addicted to his love. And thank you for that amazing line Carrie. Casanova, indeed.

We walked into homeroom and took our usual seats. Sometimes I would have a conversation with Edward, when Alice had homework. Those days I floated on cloud nine the whole day.

Alice suspected that I liked Edward, but whenever she asked I denied it. I didn't want anyone knowing. Not even Alice.

Alice had homework for Spanish and I had to catch up on reading for English. I quickly pulled out my worn-out copy of Romeo and Juliet and began rereading Act 2.

I had read this play before, but it couldn't hurt to go over some parts so it would be fresh in my mind.

"Oh Romeo, Romeo, art thou something or other," a heavy voice joked and looked up to see the devil himself smiling at me. I caught Alice smirk as she scribbled in her work book. I blushed, but grinned like a fool anyway.

"Oh Romeo, Romeo! _Wherefore_ art thou, Romeo," I corrected with another grin. My heart speeding already and my throat becoming tight with excitement.

"Oh, well look at that, you didn't even need to look at the book," he said.

"I know the story well," I said softly, hoping my nerdy ways wouldn't scare him off.

"You reading it for English, or for fun?" he asked, snatching the book out of my hands and flipping through the tired pages.

"Kinda both. I've already read it, but I'm just brushing up. I have English next, so…" I trailed.

"Uh, so do I. We're reading Frankenstein. Stupidest book, ever," he said and rolled his green eyes.

I wish I could be normal and just agree, but I couldn't. I loved the books we we're going to read this year and I loved Frankenstein.

"Really? I liked it. I think Victor was selfish and ignorant. I mean really? Who was truly the monster in that story? Had Victor never abandoned the creature, well the creature would never have sought revenge," I said simply, taking my book back and finding my place.

"I guess, but I mean you can't blame everything on Victor. The monster—"

"Creature," I interrupted. He smirked.

"The _creature_ may have taken it too far. How much compassion does something like that feel when he just continues to kill?"

"But he felt remorse for his actions. Plus all he wanted was a companion. I mean had Victor never gone back on his promise, the creature wouldn't have killed again," I countered.

"You don't know that. What if the female rejected the creature? He could have gone on some crazy rampage," Edward said a spark of indignation lighting in his eyes.

I smirked. It was the 'you like krabby patties' smirk. He saw it. He knew it.

"What?" he asked.

"You don't really hate the book. If you did, you wouldn't get so heated over a simple discussion, let alone have one," I said and he laughed.

"Nah, I kinda like it. But I wish we would have read something else this year," he said. We let the subject drop and began to chat about other things. I asked how football was; he asked how drama was going. We joked over some stuff and finished the period off with a tic tac toe game. Which I'm beast at.

The bell rang and we scurried to get our things in order.

"See ya, Bella," he said quickly, rushing out the door.

I sighed. It was always so confusing. We could talk today, but tomorrow he would sit with one of his jock buddies and all I would get was a simple nod.

Alice and I packed up and headed toward our classes. Alice usually walked with me to my English class because it was on her way.

When we approached, Rose was lingering near the doorway with Emmett. He was big and brawny and happened to be on the football team with Edward.

Rosalie was another of our common groupies. Since she had started dating Emmett though, we didn't hang out nearly enough.

"Hello ladies," he greeted with a dimpled smile. She was lucky I liked Emmett.

"Hey, Em," I said. Alice waved quickly and walked away as the warning bell chimed.

"See ya," Emmett said, kissing Rosalie softly on the lips.

"Get to class, Mr. McCarthy," Mr. Durbin, our English teacher, scolded.

"Yes sir," Emmett said and trotted off. We laughed quietly and ducked inside the classroom.

"It's too dressy?" I said quietly. Alice rolled her eyes.

"You'll take it off later; I just wanted to show Tanya how cute it looks," Alice said. My mother drove us toward her house. A small smirk threatening to take over. I narrowed my eyes toward her. Traitor.

"And the make-up?" I asked turning in my seat to face Alice who was resting in the back.

"Well, Tanya mentioned something about going to a movie," Alice said, trying to get off the subject. Something was up. My mother was in on it. Before I could investigate any more the car stopped and we were in front of the Denali house.

"Alright girls, behave," my mother called as we climbed out the car.

"We will. Love you," I said quickly and closed the door. I adjusted my book bag over my shoulder and watched my mother drive away. Alice linked her arms with mine and we strolled toward the door.

I knocked but there wasn't an answer.

I checked my phone, but there was no text from Tanya waiting for me.

"Just go in. The foyer light is on," Alice said. This was true, because we could see it shining through the stained glass window on her front door.

"That's rude," I said quickly. Alice rolled her eyes and opened the door. I walked in and was immediately hit with a loud chorus of Happy Birthday.

I looked around. Tanya and Rose stood in front of the rather large group of people, smiling.

"Hey!" I said and opened my arms out to hug them.

Tanya had said she knew that it was my birthday, but suggested having a small party with us. I had no idea she was actually throwing me a party.

"What's all this?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around Tanya. Her loose strawberry curls tickling my arms.

"A party, duh. I wouldn't forget, silly," she said with a smile.

"Happy Birthday, Bella," a voice I would know anywhere said. I looked up to find Edward Cullen staring at me with a huge grin.

"Hi Edward," I said a bit stunned. I had no idea he was coming. Suddenly I wished the top was dressier, my make-up heavier.

Then something strange happened. Tanya stepped back, and intertwined her fingers with Edward's. Immediately my eyes zoned in on their hands. What?

I felt my heart drop to my stomach and tried to keep the horror stricken expression off my face.

Were they…

"Bella, I wanted to introduce you to my boyfriend, Edward. But guess you already know him," she said with a small giggle.

I nodded with a soft smile on my lips. I wanted to throw up. Hurt washed all over me. The only one to have a boyfriend in our group had been Rose.

Tanya had never had a boyfriend before, though I have no idea why. She was gorgeous with clear blue eyes, and sunset curls. She was tall and tan. She was funny and outgoing. I felt levels of hurt from everywhere.

I felt hurt because Tanya was my very best friend, and she hadn't told me anything. She hadn't even told me she liked a guy. We had never kept secrets before.

Never kept secrets! I mean we shared when we first got our periods! That's a pretty big secret for most girls. Not us! I mean c'mon!

I felt hurt because the guy she liked was the same one I did. I felt like she stabbed me in the back with that one, but she didn't know. I had kept that a secret from her too.

_What goes around comes around_ the little naughty angel said. She wasn't helping right now.

"Wow, when did you start dating?" I asked, suddenly wondering if this was where she had been running off to during lunch.

"We've only been going out for about a week now. I didn't want to say anything," she said with a shrug. Edward rolled his eyes and let go of her hands. He whispered something in her ear, which made my belly heat in jealously. Then he walked off, getting lost in the crowd that had already dispersed.

"Wow, I'm happy for you," I lied. I wasn't happy. I was angry. Angry at her and at Edward and at the little stupid angel shaking its head.

"Thanks. I hope you're okay with the party," she said. Music had already started playing. Some pop techno-y thing was blasting through the house. It was not my taste at all. But if Tanya liked it, who was I to argue?

"Yeah. I can't believe you did this. Who are all these people?" I asked, because it looked like she had invited the whole school.

"I only invited a few people, but they invited more and soon it became a whole thing. It just snowballed," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"And here I thought it was just a sleep over," I joked, lifting my book bag. Thank goodness I hadn't showed up in my PJs like I wanted and usually did. Did not want anyone seeing me in my overly large bright pink teddy pajamas.

"C'mon, Bella, let's go put our stuff away," Alice said, dragging my elbow. I nodded and we climbed up the stairs toward Tanya's room.

As soon as we were in, Alice closed the door and hugged me. I was shocked at first. I didn't really know what she doing, but suddenly all the tears I had been holding downstairs ripped through.

I cried. I cried really hard. Well after all, it was my party and I would damn well cry if I wanted to. And I did want to cry.

"It's it's not…not fair," I blubbered and Alice let me cry. I was 15. I was a girl. My crush was dating my best friend. I was allowed to cry.

But not for long. I wiped my tears and Alice fixed my make-up. I swallowed the hurt and tried to enjoy the rest of the party. I saw Emmett and Rose. I avoided Tanya because I knew she was with Edward.

I went along and did my own thing. I danced with a few friends from drama. Then my cake was brought out and people were singing around me in a dimly lit kitchen.

I looked up and watched as Edward wrapped his arms around Tanya and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Suddenly jealousy took over. Strong and hard.

I stared at the 15 small candles and made a wish I knew I shouldn't have.

_I wish Edward Cullen would kiss me_.

Then the room was pitch black and people were clapping all around me. The lights were turned back on and cake was passed around.

I felt the guilt creep up. I made a bad wish.

But I pushed it aside.

They didn't come true anyway.

The damn little naughty angel sat and whispered: That's what you think.

Bastard.

**Hey so I got a lot of story alerts on this and it's exciting to know people are interested. Thanks so much. **

**So I'm thinking I can probably squeeze the next update next Friday if everything in RL stays normal. ;]**

**Review in the meantime. Love to hear what you're thinking. **

**-Doctor**


	3. So it Begins

**August** **29**

It started on a Sunday.

I had slept late that morning. School had started just the week before and I had seriously underestimated my sophomore year. The teachers are pricks and the work is hard.

My AP classes are my biggest worry and I have three classes with Edward Cullen.

I have already spent most of my freshman year with him.

After Tanya and he started dating, he started sitting at our table. So did a few of his friends. Suddenly it shifted from just Tanya, Alice, and me, into one of the popular tables.

Jocks started sitting with us and because of that, so did the cheerleaders.

Suddenly my freshman year transformed from being a nobody, to going to parties and knowing half the school. Everything changed in the blink of an eye. The parties were hard. Tanya and Edward were glued to each other. My attraction for him didn't go away.

I couldn't stop my heart from beating extra hard when he touched me. I couldn't stop my throat from closing or the butterflies that played in my belly after I had seen him.

I couldn't stop falling for him.

If the school year wasn't torture enough, he actually spent the summer with us too. We hung out a lot at Tanya's because she was the only one of us to have a pool. We did group things together.

Sometimes it was just Edward and me. We would strike up a conversation and suddenly I was lost in the fun we were having. Acid grew when Tanya would join. Tears formed when I spotted them kissing.

I still love Tanya. Without a doubt.

But it's hard.

I thought sophomore year would help. He would be a Jr. We might not have the same lunch. I would be more involved with school. I'd not only join Drama again, but yearbook.

Something to keep me busy.

I didn't think I'd have any classes with Edward, but I was wrong.

AP Government.

Spanish.

Lunch/Homeroom.

All three I share with Edward freakin' Cullen. It's like the universe hates me.

"Bella, hun, wake up," my mother says, opening the door just a crack. I groaned and slowly sit up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"What time is it?" I yawn, throwing the blankets off. I know I slept late. I the sun is bright in my room and my back aches from how long I was lying on it. My joints are stiff and I feel like I'm eighty.

"Around 11. You got a package. Did you order something?" she asks and I shake my head.

"Oh, maybe it's a present," she says and throws it to me. Why my mother would do this is beyond me. I miss completely and my shoulder takes the impact of the blow. She gives a sheepish smile and runs off.

I stare at the package in my hand. A white sticker with black print is on the front.

_To Bella Swan. #1_

There is no return address. My address isn't even on it. What the hell?

To be honest, I'm kinda scared to open it. I push that fear aside and open the package.

I pull out a fork. Huh?

It is simply a white plastic fork. The kind you can find at a fast food place or buy in bundles. There's nothing special about it.

Who the fuck sends a fork anyway?

I try to push aside the thoughts of a creepy stalker sending me the fork in hopes that I would remember the time he gave me one.

I roll my eyes at my silliness. I throw the package down on the bed and climb out. I shut my curtins for safekeeping. You can never be so sure, ya know?

Then I go down stairs and forget all about the package.

Well at least until later that night.

"Wanna watch some home videos?" my mother asks. I raise a brow. I look up from my phone.

"Home videos?" To be honest, I don't. Alice sends a text and I begin to respond as my mother explains.

"Yeah, I found them in some boxes this morning. I'd thought I'd check them out," she asks with an excited grin. She pulls out two tapes and wiggles them. I sigh. I guess I know what I'm doing.

"Sure," I say and we prepare to watch them. I snuggle with my mother and we watch.

The first video is of my first birthday. The quality sucks and it looks pretty old.

Family, I hadn't seen in years, crowd around. People drink and laugh. Music plays. It begins to show me sitting in a high chair.

My light brown hair is decorated with a red ribbon, one that matches my dress.

I play with a plastic white fork.

I sit up a bit and stare at that fork. The camera shifts and I hear my mother whisper some words. I guess she's giving the camera to Dad. She walks over to me.

"Bella, what are you doing?" she coos, taking away the fork. I begin to cry and fuss. Then a cake is placed in front of me.

I stare in awe as a chorus of 'Happy Birthday' is sung to me.

When it's over the camera films a baby Bella getting dirty, eating cake. The fork is replaced with a spoon.

A fork that looks a lot like the one sent to me this morning.

Huh?

**August 30**

"Bella!" my mother calls. I startle and accidently drop my lip gloss. I hadn't been putting it on. Really!

Alice gave it to me the other day. She said every girl deserved some make-up. However, I hate make-up. Especially lip gloss. It makes my lips taste funny and gets them all sticky. Plus I have this habit of biting my lip when I'm nervous, which would only make the make-up stick to my teeth.

Yet, there I was debating whether or not I wanted to put it on. I mean what would be the point? It would come off within the first hour of school.

_You only need it for first period_, a sneaky voice whispers in my ears.

"Bella! Breakfast is getting cold!" My mom yells again. I sneak the lip gloss in my pocket. I'll decide later.

"Coming," I call back and quickly grab my book bag, heading down the stairs.

I place my bag on the sofa and make my way into the kitchen. A bowl of cereal is already fixed for me.

"Thanks Ma. Although I don't know how cereal gets cold," I say, sitting down to eat.

"Well, you know. It's gets soggy and what not," she says brushing it off. I roll my eyes and stir my coco puffs around in the bowl.

"Whatever you say," I mumble.

"Oh, before I forget. You got another package. Do you have a secret admirer I don't know about?" she asks with a smile, handing me my package. The spoon stops midway to my mouth as I stare at it.

"I don't think I do," I say quietly. What kind of admirer sends a plastic fork?

An image pops up of a greasy guy in a trench coat watching with binoculars. My eyes shoot toward our kitchen window.

"Sure. We'll I'm going to get ready," she says, breaking me from my thoughts. She kisses me on my head and walks out the room. My mom is a sub for the elementary school.

I quickly grab the package and open it. Inside is a Sippy cup. It is a small one with handles. The top is pink and the body had prints of the Disney princesses.

Okay then creepy stalker. Well played.

I get to school that day a little late. I awkwardly walk into the class and tuck into my seat. Everyone's already sitting, but since I'm only two minutes late class hasn't began.

"Hey, where were you?" Edward asks as I begin to unzip my book bag.

AP government happens to be my first class.

"Traffic," I answer shortly. My heart is already beating extra hard.

The zipper on my bag won't come undone. What the hell?

"Okay Class. Get your notes out," Mr. Zink calls out and there's a shuffle in the class. The lights are dimmed and the overhead is turned on. I, again, fight with my book bag.

"You okay?" Edward asks, raising a brow and giving me a look. He's amused.

"My book bag is holding my stuff hostage," I tell him, giving a hard yank of the zipper. It comes flying off in my hand and my stuff rolls onto the ground. My papers and notebooks scatter around my feet.

The Sippy cup bounces on the floor and lands by his feet.

Shit.

I didn't mean to bring that. But we were already running late and I couldn't go back to my room. I just shoved it in my bag. Now he's picking it up and giving me another questioning look.

Not to mention I've caught half the classes attention with the explosion of my book bag.

Fuck you, Universe. I don't like you either.

"Um, do you have a little sister?" he asks, trying to fight back a smile.

"Uh… no. Why?" I ask and bend down to pick up my stuff. Edward helps and Mr. Zink lectures on in the background. Completely ignoring us.

"We'll sometimes Katie stuffs her things in Tanya's bag. She pulls out the most random shit sometimes," Edward says, laughing. Katie is Tanya's little sister. She's around two. The fact that Edward knows so much about Tanya eats at me.

I glare at him. A little because he's laughing and a little because he reminded me why I feel so guilty for my overzealous heart. We get my stuff back in my bag. It's broken by the way, so I guess I'm walking around with an open bag all day.

"No, it's not that. I've just…" I stop short. Do I tell him that a random person is sending me random objects? Sure, why not? It's much better than what actually comes out my mouth.

"I just enjoy drinking from them," I say and blush. What the hell? What teenager enjoys drinking out of Sippy cups?

I shock myself by what I said. It's like sometimes I don't have a filter.

He coughs and smiles. Bastard.

"You drink from…Sippy cups?" he asks. Well, I'm already into it. He's still holding it, so I snatch it back and lean back into the desk.

"Yes, Edward. I enjoy drinking from Sippy cups. They don't spill and you and I both know how clumsy I am," I state and blush again.

_Shut up!_

"That's cool. The princesses are very…uh… hip," he mocks. I snort out a laugh and pretty soon were both trying our best to clam our laughter.

"Edward and Bella," Mr. Zink calls from the front.

We sober instantly.

"Would you like to share what's so amusing?" he asks.

Edward and I shake our heads.

"Then quiet down," He scolds and returns back to his talk on the legislative branch.

I sneak a look toward Edward. He's staring at me. I smile and he gives me a wink before returning to my notes.

I'm on a high for the rest of the day.

**August 31**

Barking. Nonstop high pitch barking.

I look at my alarm.

6:45.

I have 15 minutes before my clock goes off. I close my eyes and try to find that nice dream. The dream that involved Edward and I. Edward with his shirt off. Yum.

The barking continues, refusing to let me reminisce.

I get up, rather angrily. I jump off my bed and throw my bedroom door open. I stomp my way down the stairs and as I reach the bottom the barking only gets louder. When did Ms. Samuels get a dog? She's supposed to be the creepy cat lady that mows her lawn too often.

I'm in my living room when I realize the barking is somewhere close. Real real close.

My head snaps toward the front door. I slowly walk toward it and the barking continues and turns into low growling. I open the door fiercely and back up. I don't know what I was expecting, but it certainly isn't what meets me.

There in a basket, sits a small black furry…ball. It barks at me. I blink and it barks again.

The first thing that comes to mind in my groggy state is: _What is it?_

Then it hits me.

It's a puppy. I bend down slowly. A red ribbon is tied around its neck. On the ribbon is a card. I pull it out.

_To Bella Swan. #3_

Oh holy mother of baby Jesus! This cannot be happening.

I pick the small puppy up. It's soft and plush against my hands. Its small pink tongue immediately begins licking at my face. He's so cute.

At least I think it's a he.

I check. Yep, it's a he.

"What is that?" a gruff voice says and I turn to find both my parents staring at me.

"A puppy," I say. The puppy begins to bark. My mother steps closer and he stops. She pets his small head and smiles.

"Charlie, doesn't he look exactly like Gremlin," Mom says, taking the small animal from my hands. I grab the basket and close the front door.

"Oh, aren't you just precious. You are so cute, yes you are," Mom coos. The puppy barks happily and begins licking at her nose.

"Who's Gremlin?" I ask, petting the puppy as Mom cuddles it.

"Your Aunt's old dog. The thing was a beast. You were in love with it when you were younger, though," Dad explains, looking at the small canine as though it will grow and eat us all.

"I don't remember him," I say. Mom hands me the pup and it buries itself in my neck. He is so incredibly soft. I rub my cheek against its fur. They should make stuff out of this…

Oh wait, they already do. Tanya owns like twenty of them.

How horrible. Nevermind. I take that statement back.

"You wouldn't leave the dog alone. You constantly followed him everywhere. You were only three or so," Mom explains and runs a hand through her knotted hair.

"We're not keeping that thing. Where'd you get it, Bella?" Dad asks, looking gruff and serious.

"It was in the basket. Look," I say, giving him the card that had been around the puppy's neck.

"Who gave you it? It's going back," Dad says. My heart breaks. I'm already falling in love with the soft ball of fur in my arms. Apparently it's already falling in love with me. It's starting to fall asleep in the crook between my neck and shoulder.

I've never realized how much I want a puppy until now.

"Aw, Daddy. Please let me keep him. Please," I beg.

"No, Bella!" Dad says.

"Charlie," my mom starts using the soothing voice. The voice she uses when Dad is being unreasonable.

"No, Renee. We are not having a dog," Dad says, crossing his arms. Mom is on my side. We can do this.

"Please, Daddy. We'd have to take him to a pound," I whimper.

"It _was_ given to her," Mom reasons.

"No. There's so much work. Plus we'd need to get it food and a collar," he tries to argue, but I can tell he was wearing down.

"Please. He won't be trouble, look at him," I say and pull the puppy away. He gives my father the most heartbreaking expression. Then yawns, allowing his small pink tongue to peek out.

I play my best puppy dog look and stare my father down. He stares back.

It's a full minute stare down. Then the puppy whimpers. Dad sighs heavily.

"Charlie, it _is_ almost her birthday," Mom chimes in.

"Fine. You can keep the puppy. We have to name it though," Dad says and pats the puppy's head slightly.

"What did you say the other dog's name was?" I ask my mom.

"Gremlin."

"Were not naming it after that beast!" Dad says rather sternly.

"What about Gizmo?" I ask, playing on the movie name. I loved that movie when I was little.

"Gizmo. I like it. He does look like a little Gizmo," my mom says and rubs his ear. Gizmo's tongue lolls out.

"Well, at least that's the good one," Dad says as he walks back upstairs. I let out a mini squeal.

"He's your responsibility, Bella," my father calls before disappearing to the bedroom. I grin and my mother smiles.

"We'll I guess we have a new edition to the Swan family. We'll go shopping for supplies after school today," She says and pats Gizmo's head. She closes her robe and heads into the kitchen to get ready for the morning.

_It_ is _almost her birthday_.

The sentence plays throughout my head.

My birthday is September 13.

Sunday is when this nonsense started. 16 days before my 16th birthday.

I place Gizmo in the basket and carry it up stairs. I place it on my bedroom floor and let him run around.

I go to my desk and begin to wildly open drawers. I finally find what I'm looking for in the bottom of the desk. The book with the flower stencil design. I open it up to the first page.

In five year old scribble are my birthday wishes.

_5. i wish foR pRety dRess_

I stare at it. For some reason when I was little all my 'r's had to be capitalized.

What is my fourth wish? My fourth birthday…Gran didn't come.

4. I wished Gran was here.

Gran. Grandma Marie. That's my fourth wish.

I close the book.

I sink on the bed.

This doesn't happen in real life. I'm imagining it.

"I'm seriously going nuts," I say quietly and am met with a bark. I look down to see Gizmo covering his eyes.

Great, he agrees.

**Sorry guess. Things have been crazy around here. But it's not too late and I hope you forgive me. Next update coming soon. I promise. **

**Please Review. Lifts my spirits. ;)**

**-Doctor**


	4. And it continues

**September 1**

"13 days away from your birthday, aren't you excited?" my mom says as she places a plate of eggs in front of me. A hot breakfast, go figure.

Gizmo lays at my feet. Probably asleep.

He kept us both from getting a good rest. He just kept on whimpering and I couldn't help myself. I placed him on the bed, but he decided the most comfortable spot happened to be the curve of my neck. I kept pushing him off, but he just kept returning.

"Yeah, really excited," I say, taking a bite.

"Should be. You're turning 16. It's such an exciting year," she says, taking a sip of her coffee. She smiles as though remembering her 16th year. I grimace as unwanted mental images flow throughout my head. I love my mom, but she has a wild side I never inherited.

"Mmm," I mumble in agreement to her words.

"Just wait, it'll be the best year, yet," she says and tosses a wink. I smile.

No waiting needed, mother.

::*::

"A puppy! That's adorable," Tanya gushes as we make our way through the overly crowded halls.

"Yeah. He's super cute, too," I say, allowing myself to brag just a little.

"What kind of dog is it?" she asks, pulling down the ruffled skirt of her cheerleading outfit. There was a home game today.

"A Pomeranian. He might be mixed with something, but we're not sure," I explain as we reach my locker. I turn the lock and put in my combo.

"Man, I love dogs, but since Irina's allergic, we can't have any," Tanya says, sneering slightly. She acts as though Irina can control her allergies.

Tanya has two sisters. Irina, her pretty older sister and Katie her cute younger sister.

"We'll you should come over some day. My mom says she misses you. It feels like forever since it was just us," I say, taking out my Spanish book and replacing it with my government book. It's true, too. Whenever Tanya hangs out, it has to be with Edward. Now, I'm not complaining, because Edward and I get along like two peas in a pod. Yet, it's hard to be around my best friend when she's all goo goo eyes for the boy I have a crush on.

"I will. We'll make plans. Ciao," she says and flits off. Sure we will. I roll my eyes and turn back toward my locker but hear a tiny grunt. I turn to see Tanya run straight into Edward's chest.

He catches her arm before she can go flying backward and an easy smile overtakes his face.

"Hey," he greets, bending down to give her a kiss. I scowl and pretend to still be busy in my locker.

Oh, look at that. That's an interesting mark of graffiti I haven't seen before.

_I'm Ghetto like toast_.

Yep, I'm sure you were.

I shake my head at the stupidity that was our past student body.

"Hi! What are you doing here," Tanya says, breaking me from the trance of my lockers past inhabitants.

"Picking up Bella. We have Spanish together," he says and a slow smile comes over my face.

He's picking me up. Yay.

"Oh okay. I'll see you later then," she says and kisses him once more. Thankfully it's on the cheek.

He nods and she walks off. For real this time.

"Hi, Edward," I greet, slamming my locker and spinning the dial. I hear the soft click as it locks and give it a reassuring tug.

"Hey, Bella. So you got a dog?" he asks.

"How do you know? I just told Tanya! Like right now," I say and he laughs.

"You have some fur, riiiight here," he says and plucks a small black hair from my shoulder.

"Oh," I say, blushing a bit. He blows it away from his fingers and my shoulder feels warm.

"Don't worry. If my mom wasn't a neat freak I'd have fur all over me too," he says. That doesn't stop the blush.

"Do I have any more," I ask, suddenly very self conscious. He looks me over from head to toe and spins me around.

"Nope. You're perfect," he says and gives me another crooked grin. I smile and a blush lights my cheeks. He looks away and we begin to walk.

"So what you name it?" he asks, bumping my shoulder as we made our way through the hall.

"Gizmo. My mom says I was infatuated with this dog named Gremlin when I was little, so I figured it was a good name," I explain.

"Who names a dog Gremlin?" he asks.

"I don't know, but the dog was a little badass," I say with a laugh.

"We'll no wonder. Weren't gremlins the evil ones?" he asks and I nod.

"Sure were. So I figured Gizmo would make mine a good one?" I say cheekily.

"I like your logic," he teases and again I blush.

"So how's Dino?" I ask.

Dino happens to be Edward's black lab. I've only met him once, but he's real cute.

"Doing okay. Tanya's mad at him, though," he says, crinkling his brow.

"Why?"

"She came over the other day and he jumped on her. Dirtied a shirt. I'm guessing she's more into purse dogs," he jokes and I smile.

"Totally. She's wanted a dog ever since she was little, but she terrified of the big ones. She gets whatever she wants, but not a dog. I think that's why she wants one so badly," I say softly. I immediately feel guilty.

I've basically called Tanya spoiled. To her boyfriend. But he just shrugs and seems to agree.

_She gets whatever she wants._ Even if other people want it long before she does.

::*::

Alice walks home with me. We chat about a few things here and there and I think about telling her my theory.

She'd probably think I'm crazy.

Plus I don't really have any concrete proof.

As soon as I open the door to the house, the scent of baked cookies wafts around us. My mouth waters instantly and my stomach growls, reminding me I had a light lunch.

"Yumm," Alice hums, walking into my house with ease. She places her bag down by the front door and walks toward the kitchen.

I do the same and follow after her.

Gran and Mom sit at the kitchen table with cups of coffee in their hands.

"Gran! What are you doing here?" I ask, running up to give her a hug. The aroma of flour and chocolate radiates off her.

Gran has these special homemade chocolate chip cookies she makes every time she visits. It was passed down the generations. Unfortunately my mother could never get the recipe right or any recipe for that matter.

"I wanted to surprise you all," she says with a grin.

I briefly scan the kitchen. My eyes lock on my attended target as I spot a tray of cooling cookies.

"Hello Alice, would you like some cookies, dear?" Mom asks. Alice smiles widely and stops midway toward the cookies. A light blush decorates her cheeks. Sneaky bastard.

A barking yelp interrupts Alice's reply as Gizmo hops into the kitchen. He's a black ball of fur and moving too fast to stop. He skids on the kitchen floor and hits the wall. He shakes himself up and begins to bark at Alice.

"Awww‼" Alice chimes, bending down to pick him up, ignoring the cookies.

"So I got you a present," Gran says. I smile.

"You didn't have to do that," I say, itching to find out what it is. I love Gran's gifts. They're not just generic, there something really thoughtful.

"Oh posh. It's in my bag, sweetheart. Go get it," she says, sending me off the living room. Alice follows me, carrying Gizmo in her arms. He chews her fingers slightly.

I find my Gran's overly huge bag and open it. I search around for a bit, pushing aside lotions, pills, and about five hundred wallets. Finally I pull out a white box with my name scribbled on it. I quickly open it to find a solid blue leather collar.

A silver bone shaped charm hangs off it with _Gizmo_ inscribed on it.

"Look, Giz. Look what Gran gotcha?" I say with an excited grin. We went shopping for him yesterday, but when it came to the collar we decided we could wait. This collar looks really expensive and the charm has our address and phone number on the back. It's really nice.

I pull the collar out and a small square paper comes flying out.

"Oops," I say and Alice rolls her eyes.

I bend to pick it up and my heart stops for a moment.

_To Bella Swan. #4_

My mouth goes dry. It's the same font that happened to be on the packages sent to me. And the card Gizmo came with. My hand starts to shake as I stare down at it.

4th. I wished for Gran

"Bella, you gonna put it on him?" Alice asks, breaking me from my trance.

"Uh, yeah," I say, putting the card back in the box and closing it. I stand quickly and grab the collar. He struggles for a moment while I adjust it, but it's done before he can get too fussy.

Then Alice sets him loose and he hops his way over to the kitchen. I follow behind him.

"Thanks for the collar, Gran. It's perfect," I say with a smile and hug her.

"Oh I'm glad you like it. You're mother mentioned you got a dog and I thought you'd want something special for him. He's a little rascal. Tried to eat my slipper," she says and I laugh nervously. I'm still holding the box with the card inside.

"Why don't you girls take some cookies upstairs," Mom says. I nod and we do just that, heading toward my room. As soon as we're in I close the door tight and lock it.

"So where does you're Grandma live? How come I've never met her?" she asks as she takes seat on the beanbag.

"Portland," I answer a bit distracted.

"Oh, that's pretty far. No wonder you don't see her much," Alice mumbles. I open the box and stare at the card. This can't be right. I bite my lip and wonder if I should mention it to Alice. She'd probably think I'm crazy, but then maybe I am. I finally decide to just spit it out.

"Alice, something bad is happening. Really really bad!" I panic. She raises a perfectly plucked brow and takes a bite of a cookie.

"Whatcha mean? Mmm, Bella these cookies are orgasmic," she says around the cookie.

"Well… it's— Wait did you just describe my grandmother's cookies as orgasmic?" I say incredulously.

"Mmhmm. These are just plain delicious," she says, taking another bite and letting out a porn star moan.

"You have problems!" I say seriously. She shrugs.

"Apparently so do you. What's going on?" she asks. Oh right, my problem.

"My birthday wishes are coming true," I say. The sentence sounds stupid. Really stupid.

"Huh?" she asks. I walk over to my desk and pull out the journal. I'm going to need help explaining this. I hand it to her.

She looks down the list. Her eyebrows rise at the very last one. I feel the guilt bubble in my stomach.

"Why am I looking at this?" she asks, munching on yet another cookie. She's beginning to eat my share too.

"Sunday. That marked 16 days before my 16th birthday. That day I got…" I trail off as I go back to my desk to look for the packages. I find them both and pull them out.

Alice sits, petting Gizmo who stared at the cookie in her hand.

"I got this," I say, holding up the fork.

"Um why is someone sending you a fork?" she asks, taking it from my hand and examining it. I give her the package it came in.

"To Bella Swan. Number 1?" she reads.

"Yeah. Then the next day I got this?" I say, handing her the Sippy cup with the package as well.

"And the third day you got—"

"Gizmo," I say, interrupting her and handing the small card folded within the ribbon.

"Okay and how do you know this is your birthday wishes? Besides what kind of wish is a fork? I mean I can kinda understand a cup, but a plastic fork?" she asks.

"No, no. See we were watching some home videos and my mom took a plastic fork away from me. I got mad at her and then the cake came out. My one year old self must have just formed the want of the fork into a wish for it. Then I don't really know what happened on my second birthday but I'm guessing something similar. When I was three I was in love with a dog named Gremlin who looked exactly like Gizmo. So I must have wished for a dog like Gremlin," I say and she raises a brow. I start to gnaw on my lips, afraid she won't believe me. I continue on anyway.

"My fourth birthday I wished for Gran. She's here. She never stops by without telling us. Besides look what fell from the box," I say, handing her the card with the familiar font.

"That's really freaky," Alice says, sitting up and forgetting about the plate of cookies. She stares at the card and I feel a little better. Like maybe I'm not crazy.

"I know!"

Alice grabs the book again and goes over the list. Her eyes widen and her mouth falls open.

"If you're wishes keep coming true, that means…"

"On day 15, Edward Cullen will kiss me."

**September 2**

We decide we need reinforcements.

Rose is dragged along to my house as soon as school is over.

"Bella, you got another package. It's in your room," Mom says from the kitchen. I hear her and Gran talking. Gran's suppose to leave later today.

"'Kay Mom. Rose and Alice are over. We have a project. I'll be in my room," I call and we rush upstairs. I lock the door once more. Gizmo lifts his head from the basket and trots toward us.

"Oh he's adorable," Rose says, picking him up and sitting on the bed.

"I know right, isn't he just precious," Alice coos along with her.

"Girls! Major problem! Focus!" I snap, bringing them to the present.

"Oh right? What's this big crisis," Rosalie asks. I feel a little nervous getting Rose to believe me. Alice is always looking for something supernatural to happen, while Rose is very down to earth about things.

Alice and I begin to explain. We let her know about the wishes and packages. About my grandmother.

Then we show her the journal.

"Oh come on, now. You guys can't seriously believe this shit!" she says, sitting up and placing Gizmo on the floor.

"Rose, how else do you explain it!"

"Bella, the package you're mom told you about," Alice points out. I snap my head toward the desk and there it is. A white clothing box.

"Rose, what does number five say?" I asks, even though I already know. She flips the book open and reads aloud.

"I wish for pretty dress. You spelled pretty wrong, by the way. There's two t's not one," she tells me.

"I was five!" I snap.

"The box!" Alice reprimands.

I get up and fetch the box. I sit back down. On top of the box a white sticker is placed. _To Bella Swan #5_. I open it and pull out a black dress. The material is soft and velvety. Glittering gems are sewn at random spots, making the dress glitter in the right light. It is exactly like the dress I wanted; only it's my size.

"Holy shit!" Rose says, snatching the dress and feeling the material between her fingers.

"That's freaky," Alice says her voice light with excitement.

"Put it on!" Rose says, throwing it at me. I do what she says and hurry and strip. I put the dress on. It's a long sleeved off the shoulder dress. It ends just above the knee. It's like a mermaid dress without the flare at the bottom. My legs look longed and creamy, instead of pale and lanky. The dress flatters the little curves I have, without making me look slutty. It's gorgeous.

"Wow! I love it, and I generally hate gems. This however looks amazing," Rose says, getting up and twirling me around.

"You look great, Bells," Alice chimes.

"You have an ass I never knew about," Rosalie says, slapping my bottom.

"Hey!"

"And look, your boobies decided to come out and play," Alice joins and I glare at both of them.

"Ha ha, funs over," I say and begin to take the dress off. Rose makes her way back toward the bed.

"So you guys really think her birthday wishes are coming true?" Rose asks.

"It has to be. Rose, this dress is like a replica of the dress I wanted when I was five," I say, finding a hanger and placing it on. I put the dress away and get dressed.

"Then that means…"

"Edward will kiss her!" Alice finishes, practically vibrating in the bean bag from her excitement.

"So! What's the big deal? You want this," Rose says, flopping back on the bed.

_What's the big… WHAT'S THE Big—_

"He's dating Tanya, Rose!" I say incredulously.

"So! You liked him first! We all know this. Plus he might have even liked you, too," Rose says and then shuts her mouth. I freeze.

"What?"

"Rosie!" Alice scolds, glaring at her.

"Well it's just... nothing," she says, looking to Alice for help. Alice however turns away and pets Gizmo.

"No! Tell me!" I say.

"No, forget I mentioned anything," Rose says and picks up the journal.

"Rosalie Hale, you better tell me! Now!" I order and she only raises a brow.

"Or…what?" she challenges.

I rush toward her and hop on the bed. I straddle her and hold her arms above her. She struggles beneath me.

"Damn it, Bella. Get off. You weigh a ton," she says, kicking and twisting beneath me.

"Tell me!" I say and bounce on her stomach.

"Ack! Get off," she urges.

"Tell me or I swear to god I will play my JB CD. Don't try me!" I threaten.

The CD was given to me as a joke. I hate the pubescent teenage boy's songs, but Rosalie hates him more.

"Don't you dare!" she says and I raise a brow. Alice gets up and begins to sing in an overly high voice "baby baby oh!"

I try my best to keep a serious face as Alice begins to dance. She begins to due a bad verison of the twist.

"Okay, okay, I'll spill," Rose gives up after about the first chorus of Alice's version. I smile and move off her.

She takes deep breaths and sits up. Alice plops back down on the bean bag.

"Emmett might have mentioned something. He said that Edward had been asking about you, but then he started dating Tanya and so I didn't really mention it," Rose says.

"And he did seem to flirt with you during homeroom," Alice chips in.

"That wasn't flirting!"

"Um, yeah, sweetie, it kinda was," Alice says and flips her dark hair.

"Well he always made it so confusing. Sometimes he completely ignored me!"

"Maybe because he didn't want to look like a douche who was hanging over a girl who couldn't care less. He has pride," Rose chimes.

"I liked him, though!"

"Well he didn't know that," Alice says.

"I thought it was so obvious," I say, burying my head in my hands.

"Well maybe he thought his attraction was obvious too," Rose says.

"I feel so stupid," I moan.

"You should. And you'll feel like an even bigger fool if you try to stop this," Rose says. She doesn't understand though.

She is close with Tanya, but they probably have the most distant relationship in the 's usually Tanya and me together and Ally and Rose together. If we have to split in pairs, that's how it and I have known each other since first grade. Our parents are friends.

"She's my best friend, Rose. I can't do that to her," I say.

"Well, when he tries to kiss you, just stop it," Rose says.

"It's not that simple. What if I can't? What if the kiss is like an accident?"

"Do you even know _how_ to stop this… thing going on?" Rose asks with a wave of her hand. Alice and I share a look.

"Um, no," I say.

"Then let it play out and enjoy it," Rose says, laying back on the bed and taking Gizmo with her.

It's not that simple. I wish it could be. I wish I could just enjoy the wishes and take Edward's kiss as it comes, but I can't.

He's dating my best friend. I owe it to her to at least try to stop it.

But Rose has a point.

Do I even _want_ to stop it?

**So next update should be posted sometime next week. Thanks for the reviews guys. Keep them coming. Who knows maybe they'll inspire me to post fast updates. *****wink wink***

**Well until next week. **

-**Dr. **


	5. The Trouble Starts

**September 3**

I don't receive any packages Friday morning. Maybe this thing stopped.

I'm surprised to find that it both relieves me and disappoints me. Maybe Rose is right. Maybe I should just enjoy this while it lasts. I was a smart child. I made realistic wishes. Nothing crazy that can't come true. Some of the wishes are silly and some I really want to come true.

_Like Edward's_, the naughty angel whispers. Bitch.

So what if Edward is going to kiss me? I can stop it. I can find a way to avoid this whole scenario from happening. Rose is right on another thing too. I have no idea _how_ to stop this weird funky magic. It's not like they have books on this stuff.

I don't know _why_ it's happening. It's not like I visited some magic witch doctor. I don't even know where to begin to try to stop this. I can Google it, but I mean what would Google have to offer anyway?

So I'm stuck with this bizarre set of wishes.

I mean I should consider myself lucky. Doesn't everyone want their wishes to come true? At least one?

I mean I must have hit a jack pot because ALL my wishes are coming true.

So why wasn't I grateful?

"Did you get the homework for last night?" Edward asks as he leans against the locker next to mine. I jump, startled. I look over and smile instantly. He rewards me with his smug smirk.

"Um, the worksheet?" I ask, trying my best not to stare like a lovesick goon. Never mind that I am one.

"Yeah. I don't get these tenses?" he asks, popping the sheet in front of me. I scrunch my eyebrows. That's weird; usually Edward's helping me out.

I pull out my Spanish book and place it in my book bag. Not wanting to miss my chance at showing Edward how smart I am, I grab his paper and glance through it. He's only missing a few answers.

"Um, yeah. If it's an IR verb it'll end in like i-a and if it's an AR verb, it'll end in aba," I explain, handing back the sheet. He smiles and takes it back.

An awkward silence ensues between us. He coughs and asks if I'm done with the locker.

I shake my head, stretching on my toes so I can reach the top shelf in my locker. I left my notebook there. I grab it and pull it out, but as I do a white box comes flying out and skidding across the floor.

"I got it," Edward says, quickly bending to pick it up.

"Thanks," I say, stuffing my notebook in my bag.

Alice probably left it here. She probably made something in Culinary and dropped it off in my locker. She does that sometimes.

"To Bella Swan. Number 6." Edward reads and my heart stops.

I slowly close my locker and spin to stare at him with wide eyes.

"Wha—What?" I ask. Maybe I misheard him.

He hands me the box. Sure enough those words are printed on the top. My fingers freeze as I stare at the box. So this hasn't stopped.

"Are you going to open it?" he asks. I nod, but don't move. I just stand there.

"Soon?" he asks and I nod again. Slowly I rip off the tape and pull open the package.

_6. I wish I had a phone._

Why my six-year-old self would need a phone, I have no idea. That was my wish and when I open my box that is what is there.

A brand new iPhone.

"Whoa," Edward says, taking the phone from the box and spinning it around in his hand.

"This is the new one," he says.

"Um…" What can I say? Sure I want an iPhone, but it isn't like we can afford it. Plus I'm fine with my crappy little flip phone. I'm not a tech freak. I don't need the newest things. I'm fine with what I have.

However, an iPhone is an iPhone and who am I to deny the fates of wishes?

"Whoa," a female voice says. My eyes focus on Tanya.

"Nice," she says, taking the phone and playing around with it in her hands. I feel a little tinge of possessiveness. It's my phone and did I give her permission, I don't think so.

Does she ever ask? I don't think so.

"Thanks," I say.

"It's yours?" she asks with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, someone gave it to her," Edward says as she hands it back to me and kisses Edward on the cheek.

"Who?" she asks, leaning against his side. His hand immediately comes to rest on her hip. I feel the pool of acid burning in the bottom of my belly.

"I don't really know, I've been getting all sorts of packages," I reply, wishing I could be somewhere else.

"Someone's sending you presents?" Edward asks, his brows furrowing.

"Yeah," I say slowly

"And you don't know who?" Tanya asks.

Maybe I shouldn't have shared this with them.

"No," I answer.

"Well what have you been getting?" Edward questions.

"I don't know. A fork, dog, dress. etcetera etcetera," I say, waving it off like it's not big deal. And Really it's not.

"Why would someone send you a fork?" Tanya asks.

"I—" I try to answer.

"Are they like love presents?" Tanya asks cutting me off and looking like a she's just won the lottery. Her cheeks are tinted pink and she smiles in excitement.

"Love presents? What kind of person sends a fork?" Edward asks, looking rather irritated.

"Maybe he's just being romantic," Tanya chirps.

"Maybe he's being a creep!" Edward snaps back.

"Maybe he's just letting his girl know he likes her," Tanya says, stepping back and placing a hand on her hip.

Really? Are they serious right now? Is a fight really going to break out… over these wishes?

My inner Grey's fan starts to leak out as the only thought that progresses through my head is _seriously? Like seriously?_

"Uh guys," I whisper afraid they might turn their anger toward me.

"His girl? Since when is Bella any one's girl?" Edward asks.

Whoa… reaction.

I stare at him. Is he? Could he maybe possibly perhaps conceivably be a bit jealous? Perchance?

"I'm just saying that—"

The minute bell rings. Saved by the bell, how cliché.

"Can we not talk about this? We're going to be late," I say, spinning the dial on my locker and walking away. If they want to argue, they don't need me. Edward quickly catches up to me.

"I'm serious about this, Bella. What normal guy sends a girl all these weird gifts?" Edward asks.

"It's not a guy, okay. I know for a fact it's not a guy," I say, at least I hope it isn't. If I have to choose who I think it is my answer would be the universe.

I don't think the universe is a guy. Isn't it a girl?

No wait, that's Mother Nature.

Well, I think in Greek Mythology it's a guy. But I haven't studied that since middle school, so I can be wrong.

"Then who's sending you all this?" he questions.

"The universe?" I half joke. The final bell rings just as we walk into Spanish. Edward lets the subject drop, for which I'm truly grateful.

Later that day, finds me standing outside Tanya's house. I ring the bell and hear it echo throughout the house. I'm comfortable at Tanya's house. I can go in her kitchen and grab a bag a chips and feel okay about it. I can do nothing but watch TV and still have fun.

Yet, I'm still not comfortable to just walk right in.

Tanya opens a moment later.

"HI!" she squeals, pulling me into a hug.

"Hey," I say and hug her back. I've missed being around her. I walk inside the foyer and quickly take my shoes off.

"So, um, Edward's upstairs. I have to go with Irina real quick to the store. Keep each other company, kay?" she says. Before I can respond, she's placing her shoes on and walking out the door.

I stand in the foyer, watching her run towards Irina's car. I close the door and stare at the steps. Edward's up there. By himself.

I sigh and make my way upstairs. I open her bedroom door slowly. I don't exactly know what Edward's doing, but I don't want to interrupt.

Suddenly a pool of jealousy forms again. Edward is comfortable enough to be in Tanya's house even when she's not here. I've known Tanya longer than he has and he already seems to cross a barrier that holds me back.

The difference in this jealousy makes me nervous. I shake my head and walk in the room.

I find Edward typing away on her laptop, totally comfortable in one of her egg chairs.

"I didn't know you wore glasses," I tease, walking in and plopping myself down on her bed. The sudden discomfort I was feeling is gone at the sight of him. Plus I always feel a little better in Tanya's room.

"I don't," he states. He smirks a bit, but doesn't look up from the laptop.

"Well obviously you do or you wouldn't have them on right now," I continue, I can tell the topic of his glasses is bothering him. I like making him angry.

He lifts his bright green eyes from the computer and stares me down.

"I don't wear glasses. I only need them when I spend long hours on the computer. Other than that my vision is perfect," he responds back, taking his glasses off and closing the laptop.

I'm a little disappointed. I like those glasses. A lot.

"Oh! Don't take them off on my account. I think they look pretty cute," I say and blush. I don't mean to say that. It just slipped. Honestly it did.

It's the truth though. The black framed glasses emphasize his eyes and make him look more like a studious college boy, rather than the high school jock. However, Edward is so naturally beautiful he could pull off either look.

It's not fair… boys shouldn't be that cute.

Except maybe McDreamy because that's the whole reason I watch that show.

"Oh, do I now," he says, grinning brightly and causing my face to deepen in color.

"It was a tiny compliment, don't let it go to your head," I mutter, crawling across her queen size bed to find the remote. I turn the TV on and begin flipping through channels.

"Too late. Bella Swan, I think I may have to tattle on you," he jokes. I throw one of her fuzzy pillows at him.

"Shut up. You're not even my type!" _BLASPHEMY_!

No seriously, I'm surprised He hasn't struck me with lightening yet. Edward defines my type. Edward is the reason I have a type.

"Oh, just for that, I get to choose what we watch. Hand over the clicker," Edward says in a stern voice. I roll my eyes.

"Pfft! Yeah right. First you can't pull off being stern to save your life. Second, Don't be a dad. Ever!" _Unless of course it's with me._ "_Tres, _that's three in spanish. And lastly I hate the word clicker. It is a remote. Re-mote. Get it straight," I say, avoiding his glare and looking at the TV. I can feel his eyes on me.

"You might really have to pay for that" he says, placing the lap top on the floor and getting up from the chair. He walks toward the bed. I quickly scramble to get off on the other side, using it as a barrier between us.

"What you gonna do?" I challenge, raising a brow and holding the remote. He smirks and without warning, runs around side the bed. I squeal and climb on top of the bed to get to the other side.

I have obviously forgotten the fact that Edward is on both the track and football team. Because before I can make it to the other side, he grabs my ankle. I fall face first onto the bed.

I laugh suddenly and try to crawl, but he flips me over and drags me down the bed. I squirm and try to propel myself up. He's having none of that as he continues to pull me down.

My knees are by his thighs and my feet are dangling off the bed.

I keep the remote above my head. He tries to go for it, without leaning over my body. I keep squirming to get it out of his reach.

"Give it up…Bella," he says between chuckles. I can't stop laughing, either. Tears began to spill over my cheeks.

Then he tickles me. I let out another peal of laughter. My arms come down instinctively. He grabs the remote but I turn and hold it against me. He continues to tickle my side and I try to fight him off and hold onto the remote.

"Bella!" he growls and tugs hard on the remote. I tug back and he loses his balance, falling on top of me.

Our laughter quiets down almost instantly. I can feel all of his body against mine and I do mean _all_. I've never had a boys body so close to mine. I've never had Edward's body so close to mine.

Our hands still touch the remote. His fingers inches away from mine. Suddenly I find it a little hard to breath as I suck in air. My chest heaves and I watch his eyes flicker to the little cleavage I have. Then his eyes are back on mine and…

Holy freaking hardness, Batman! Is that what I think it is?

Maybe.

I squirm, trying to get a better feel. His eyes darken and he bites his lip. Yep. Mmhmm. I'm totally turning Edward Freaking Cullen on.

My breathing becomes shallow.

He stares into my eyes. I'm surprised to find them conflicted.

Then it hits me. We're in my best friend's bedroom who also happens to be his girlfriend.

He has a girlfriend. I have a best friend. We have loyalty to that one person.

I know this. I know what we're doing is wrong. I know that falling for him is wrong, but yet I'm still here. I haven't moved. I haven't asked him to move.

Suddenly the remote in my hand is gone and he backing away from me like I'm on fire. Which to be honest, I kinda feel like I am.

"Got it," he whispers before taking his seat on the egg chair again. I lie breathless, staring at the ceiling, unable to move.

The bedroom door opens and Tanya walks in.

"Hey what I miss?" she asks, jumping on the bed. I shake my head.

More than you want to know.

**September 4**

A small rough tongue wakes me up. I push it away and roll over, hoping to go back to sleep.

The small tongue climbs on top of my head and begins licking my eyelid. I moan and roll over once more, flipping his body. He growls slightly and climbs on top of my face, sitting and filling my mouth with fur.

"Gross!" I groan and push the ball of fluff away once more. I throw the blanket over my head and roll over again. The small weight returns and begins digging at the covers. I sigh and sit up, throwing the blankets off.

Gizmo attacks the blankets and doesn't bother greeting me.

"How'd you get on my bed?" I ask, rubbing his head and placing him down on the ground.

I stretch and then freeze as I see what awaits me in the corner of my room.

A giant doll house.

"You've got to be kidding me," I say, sitting up and walking over to the massive thing.

_To Bella Swan. #7_

The white card is tapped to the side of the house. I rip it off and crumble it, throwing it on the ground. Gizmo jumps on it and pushes around with his paws.

"Stop sending me things‼" I scream to no one in particular. Maybe the universe. Maybe to God. Maybe to the God of Wishes.

What am I suppose to do with a four foot doll house, anyway?

I wanted this when I was seven. My eyes refuse to look at the toy box full of dolls in the closet. I refuse to open that again.

But then again… it would be a waste to have this and not play with it at least once.

**September 5**

"Why is this happening?" I groan, as I place the newest wish down on the table. I take my seat at the Baskin Robbins we are currently in.

Rose grabs it and places it on her head.

"Um, why exactly did you wish for a Minnie mouse hat?" Alice asks, trying to contain the laughter. She takes it off Rose's head and places it on herself.

She poses and Rose takes a quick picture on her phone.

"Not funny! I was like eight and we had just come from Disney world. I lost my hat on the way back. Don't judge me!" I yell.

"I'm not judging," Rose says. She totally is. I can see it in her eyes.

"Honey, I thought we agreed we would let it run its course," Alice says.

We have agreed. But they weren't there on Friday. They didn't see what happened.

"I don't want it to run its course. I want it to stop. I don't want him to kiss me. I don't want to give my heart another excuse to beat extra hard when he comes around. I don't want to pretend that I haven't completely and totally fallen in love with my best friend's guy. I don't want these wishes," I blurt. I didn't know how much emotion I had been holding in. I didn't know how badly I wanted these to stop.

They stare at me with sad looks in their eyes. Pity.

Rose suddenly rises from her seat.

"I'm gonna get an ice cream. Do you want one?" she asks. That's Rosalie's solution to everything. Ice cream.

"Sure," I say. She stands there looking at me for a second.

"We'll good for you," she quips and walks away. Bitch.

I plop my head down on the table and feel Alice place the hat back on my head.

"I haven't seen one of these in forever," Tanya says and my head snaps up abruptly. Alice isn't at the table; she's in line with Rose. My heat flies off my head and toward the ground behind me.

"Got it," A deep male voice says and I want to groan. Of course Tanya would come with Edward.

He places my hat back on and sits on the booth opposite of me with Tanya.

"Hi," I greet them. Tanya smiles and Edward nods. It doesn't escape my notice how he doesn't meet my eyes. Great, this is awkward. I just love awkward. And if you couldn't tell that was sarcasm, it was.

Rose and Alice come back with ice cream. Alice hands me a cup of cookie dough. I thank her and they take their seats.

For the first time, there is an awkward silence surrounding us. Edward meets my eyes once and I can see he is clearly uncomfortable.

I excuse myself, making up a story about having to get home early. I leave and watch as the conversation begins to slowly unfold between my group of friends.

Edward can't kiss me on Sunday.

If he does, it could be mean the end of my friendship.

**Okay so this is a little earlier than expected. I hope you like it. **

**Next chapter should be up sometime next week. In the meantime, review, share some thoughts. **

**Thanks.**

**-Dr. **


	6. It's My Party

**September 6**

I wake up Monday morning with a bunch of nervous butterflies in my belly. The fact that I share my first period with Edward is really making my head foggy.

I'm up early, due to the fact that I could barely sleep. I keep wondering if Edward is going to act all weird. Sunday was just plain awkward and I really didn't want a repeat performance. I eat my breakfast slowly. I am in no rush to get to school. Maybe I can just skip Gov all together and make an excuse to see my guidance counselor during spanish.

Then I still have lunch. I guess I could get a pass to the library.

Then I wouldn't have to see him all day.

But I'm guessing that would only make things more awkward.

"Bella, are you alright?" my mom asks. I look up from my soggy cereal, realizing I haven't taken a bite since I sat down.

"Um, yeah. Just really tired," I say, hoping to drop the subject. She's having none of that.

"Is everything okay with you and Tanya?" she asks and I raise a brow.

"Yeah. Why?" I say even though I don't know if I'm actually telling the truth.

"Well, she hasn't been around for a while and I was just wondering if you two got into a fight?"

"No. She's just been really busy with cheer and school and stuff," I say. _Like spending all her time with Edward._

Who doesn't even want to look at me anymore, let alone talk to me.

"Boyfriend troubles?" she asks with a smile. I blush. I guess you can say that.

"I know it must be hard seeing Tanya with a boy. But don't get in between it. No boy is worth risking your friendship for," she says and pats my head.

I think about that. Wondering how my mom can give me advice on a subject she doesn't even know about. At least not completely.

"I know that. I'm not jealous. I love Edward," I say and the blush again. I had meant to say like. I like Edward.

My mother doesn't catch my humiliation.

"Well that's good. Things are always simpler when you like each other's boyfriends," she says, getting up from the table and going upstairs to get her stuff. I can't help the hysterical laugh that shoots from my mouth.

Things are certainly _not_ simpler when you like you best friend's boyfriend.

Walking into Gov is a bit nerve wracking. I take my usually seat.

I'm both a relieved and disappointed that Edward isn't in his seat next to mine.

I sink down in my chair. Without Edward I really have no friends in this class. Maybe he followed through on my plan and decided to skip first period.

Is he really that embarrassed to talk to me?

I know things got a little out of hand on Friday, but that doesn't mean we aren't friends right?

Just as the final bell rings, Edward squirms into the classroom. He keeps his head lowered and makes his way to his seat.

He looks over and I blush.

He gives me one of his universal guy nods and takes out his notes.

I get a nod. A nod. A stupid confusing guy nod? The stupid nods he gave me all of freshman year while I was falling all over him!

I don't think so. I'm fuming. Like if this was a cartoon, steam would be filling out my ears. I'm pissed. I can't help myself. I'm so sick of this bi-polar PMS-ing thing going on with him.

When Mr. Zink instructs us to partner up, I hesitate before sliding my desk next to his like all the other partners. Beside this makes our conversation a tad more private.

"Um, we could just split the work," he tries to mumble, shifting in his seat so he's further away from me.

"What the hell is your problem?" I hiss angrily, quietly. Mumbles and small chatter fills the class as people begin the assignment.

He meets my eyes. His eyes widen at the anger he finds there.

"N-nothing," he says, opening his text book and trying to read through the chapter. He reaches for the worksheet we're supposed to complete. I snatch it away.

I close the book and force him to look at me.

"Cut the bullshit. Why won't you talk to me? Did I do something to make you angry?" _Beside give you a slight boner_. But I don't think guys usually get _angry_ at a girl who's able to do that.

"No," he says, rubbing his face with his hands. When he looks back his eyes are pleading.

"I'm sorry, things have just been… weird for me lately."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that gave you the right to act like a complete and total ass," I snap. His eyes widen and heat in anger. I may have pushed a button. I'm slightly distracted by how much more attractive his anger is. But then he opens his mouth.

"Well what's wrong with you?" he hisses.

What's wrong with me?

Is he serious right now?

"Are you serious right now?"

"Whatever," he says, trying to pull his desk away slightly. I hold onto the bar of his desk.

"No! I want to know what's up?"

"How about what's up with you? Why have _you_ been acting so weird," he snaps.

I falter. I hadn't realized I had been acting weird. I swallow thickly.

"Yeah. Get yourself figured out before you try to judge me," Edward says and then bites his lip. I'm deeply hurt. He's never been so… angry with me.

I move my desk away immediately and take my copy of the worksheet.

"Bella, I didn't mean it that way," he whispers and I shake my head.

"No, whatever. You're right. Sorry," I mumble, doing my best not to look at him.

"Bella," he tries again and I simply shake my head. I reach into my bag to pull out my text book and instead my hand finds a CD.

I sigh as I pull it out and read the familiar font on the familiar white sticker. I had forgotten about this.

Well almost.

**September 8**

_9. I wish I had Hilary Duff's CD._

_10. I wish I had make-up._

_11. I wish I had a purse like Tanya's._

And so those exact things lie across my bed, Wednesday afternoon. This week had been hard enough without these wishes popping up when I least suspected it.

Edward and I had been civil to each other, but there was a slight tension around us. It felt weird. I was so use to having such an easy relationship with Edward.

We use to be able to have fun just being together, but now it's like we have to force conversation. I sigh.

This kiss will only make things more difficult for us. I bury my head in my hands. I feel Gizmo softly nuzzle my feet.

"Knock, knock," Tanya's voice says as my door opens. Gizmo moves from his spot to greet her. Well more like bark at her. His barking makes his whole body shake and I can't help the small smile that comes over me.

"Oh he's cute," she says, unafraid of the small ball of fur. She picks him up and cradles him in her arms. He relents his barking.

"Hey," I say, quickly picking the stuff off my bed and placing it on my desk. I don't want her to notice and ask questions. I can't really explain this to her and I feel bad enough about keeping it a secret.

"What's up? I feel like I haven't spoken to you in forever," Tanya says, placing Gizmo down and curling on my bed. I make my way toward my bean bag chair and sink down. hearing the soft puff of the beans. Gizmo makes his way toward me and I place him on my lap

"Nothing," I say, while petting Gizmo's ears. I don't allow myself to look at her. I'm such a bad liar.

"Are you sure? You've been acting weird lately. Did you and Edward get into a fight?" Tanya asks.

I guess I have been weird. I can hear Edward's words echo in my head. I feel the indignant tears at my eyes.

"Uh, no. wh-why?" I stutter. If I told her we were arguing, she would want to know why and I couldn't really explain that now. Could I?

"Well you guys were weird when I came back Friday. I've been meaning to ask, but he just seems really aloof. Plus you seem weird together," she says, shrugging her shoulders and playing with a glossy curl. She does this when she's nervous or uncomfortable. I hadn't realized how much she had been observing.

"No. We're fine," I lie. Well, almost. It's not a complete lie. I mean, we're partially fine, right?

"Well that's good. I really would hate to choose between you guys. I feel so lucky that you hit it off with him. You know, Irina loss her best friend because she didn't like Laurent," Tanya says and I sit up.

"I didn't know that," I say.

"Yeah. Carmen and Irina were like the best of friends. You remember her right?" Tanya asks.

I nod my head. I did remember Carmen. When I was younger she was always at the house. When Tanya and I had first started hanging out, I thought Carmen was related. She was Irina's very best friend. But then she stopped coming around and I never really thought much of it.

I never thought to ask why.

"Yeah, well, Carmen was like jealous or something of Irina and Laurent. She kept telling her to break up and stuff and Irina got sick of it. So she said that she wasn't going to break up with him and if she didn't like it, she could leave. Carmen did and never forgave Irina for choosing Laurent. It really bothered me that Irina let a boy come between them. They were so close, you know," Tanya explains. I nod.

"But didn't Irina break up with Laurent?" I ask. Irina was four years older than us. She went to college during the week so it wasn't like I saw her all the time.

"Yeah, he cheated on her. She felt really bad about dropping Carmen like that, but I don't know. Whatever they had, they lost. I never wanted it to be like that. I'm glad you get along with Edward. Makes things just a little easier," Tanya says, giving me a wide smile. I smile back and feel my belly churn with guilt.

What kind of best friend am I?

A horrible one. That's the kind I am. I deserve to be put in the worst best friend's hall of Infamy. Right next to Brutus or whatever that dude's name is. You know the one who stabbed Cesar in the back. _Et tu Brute_, and all that.

"Yeah. He's a really great guy," I say. I play with Gizmo's ears again and try not to meet her eye.

"Yeah. I can't believe we've been together for a year already."

"Do you love him?" I ask suddenly. The question shocks me. I hadn't been expecting to say that. I wish I could take it back. I don't really want to know the answer to the question.

"I don't know, Bella. I'm 15. Do I even know what love is?" she asks. I shrug. I don't know. I always thought that when love hit you, you would just know. I mean does age really matter?

What if I'm thirty and I have never been in love? When the right guy comes around am I just supposed to magically know what love is?

Age didn't really matter, not to me anyway.

"You'll be 16 soon," I say, mentioning her birthday. She turns 16 in October.

"So will you. Sooner actually." Tanya says. I shrug.

I don't really want to think about my birthday right now. Or the wish that follows it.

We're lulled into a silence. She traces the knitting on my bed spread and I pluck loose hairs from Gizmo's pelt. Then she breaks the silence.

"How come you don't date, Bells?" she asks. I blush bright red.

_Because you're dating the only guy I like,_ I think.

"The right guy isn't around," I say, shrugging lightly.

_Because you stole him_, the bitchy side of me says. Sssh! That little devil always gets me in trouble.

I really want to get off this subject.

"Well, do you like anyone? Edward's cousin is transferring to Forks," Tanya says, winking at me. Oh, goodie. Now were on the topic of boys and unlike other best friends, I can't really gush and tell Tanya how much I like a guy. Saying as the guy happens to be her boyfriend.

"I—I'm not really interested in finding a guy," I say, pulling at my hair. It's something I do when I'm nervous. I might have picked it up from Tanya.

"You should be. Oh, we should introduce you guys. What are you doing for you birthday?" Tanya says, sitting up. I don't really like how this conversation is going.

"Um, nothing really. My grandma is coming and we're going out to dinner. Not much you can do when your birthday is on a Monday," I say.

"We have a three day weekend though. Why don't we do something on Sunday? A small party?" she asks, her diamond eyes twinkling with delight.

Sunday…

No how about we don't and say we did?

"The small party you threw last year turned into a big one," I say, trying my best to think of a reason to decline this offer.

"It'll be small. Just a few friends. It'll be fun. It's your 16th birthday, Bella‼" Tanya groans. I bite my lip. I can't let this happen.

The last party she threw me, my heart broke. This party might just break hers.

"I don't really think it's a good idea," I say.

"Why not! You only turn 16 once!"

"You already threw me a party," I say instead.

"So! It's not like we can't afford it," Tanya says, waving it off with her hand. It's true. Tanya has money to spend on anything.

"Tanya, please, can we not?" I ask. She pouts and looks at me with big eyes.

"Why?" she says.

I can't really tell her why.

"I just don't want to make a big deal out od it," I say.

"Oh 'cmon! I'm throwing you a party and it's final," she says, giving up the begging act. My heart starts to pound.

"A small party, right?" I ask, feeling nervous already. If it was small and Tanya was always around us, well that might just stop the kiss from happening.

"Yeah, of course. Small," she says, looking as though she's already planning stuff in her head. I narrow my eyes. I wonder what her idea of small happens to be.

"Okay," I say slowly.

"Goodie!" she squeals.

"You realize Sunday is like four days away, right?" I say. She groans. I feel a smug smile coming on. Maybe she'll cancel it.

"Oh, you're right. I should start planning. I need to call Alice," Tanya says, getting up from the bed and heading toward the door. That's not exactly what I thought she would do.

"Wait! Tanya, can we talk real quick," I ask. Maybe I should just tell her everything.

That way I could avoid seeing Edward and just avoid the kiss altogether.

"Yeah," she asks, looking happy and innocent. Her phone midway to her ear. If I tell her about the kiss, I would have to tell her everything.

How in love I was with her boyfriend. How my attraction for him didn't stop. How I never told her.

She would realize just how bad a friend I was.

I couldn't do it. I chicken out.

"N-nothing. It's not important," I say.

"You sure," she says, coming to sit next to me and placing a hand on my shoulder. I nod.

"I'm here for you, Belly. No matter what," she says, giving me a hug and squeezing tight.

"I know. Thanks, Tanita," I say. She grins and ruffles my hair before getting up and heading toward the door.

"Ciao," she says.

"Ciao."

**September 10**

"So another Birthday bash, huh?" Edward asks, taking his seat next to me in homeroom.

We've gone back to speaking terms and it almost feels like things are becoming normal between us. Easy conversation starts up and it isn't awkward anymore.

The relief that we might be okay is palpable.

"I guess so. I hear you're cousin's coming to town," I say, taking out my Spanish workbook. I need to finish the assignment.

"Jazz? Yeah, he's real cool," Edward says and I nod.

"Sounds interesting. I'm supposed to meet him at my party," I say, rolling my eyes and working on the first set of translations.

"For a girl who hates parties, you don't seem to mind people throwing them for you," he teases and I blush.

"Please, have you ever tried dissuading Tanya when she sets her mind on something?" I ask and he chuckles.

"Stubborn, isn't she?" Edward asks and I shake my head.

"You have no idea. When she sets her mind on something, she has to have it. Which I guess can be a good thing," I say.

"Yeah. She grew on me," he says. He pulls out his math book and begins working on some problems.

I place my pen down and lean back. I do something bold.

"Did you ask her out?" I ask. I never asked about this before, because honestly I just didn't want to know. It was just a harsh reminder that I was too late.

"No, actually. She asked me out. I sorta declined at first, not sure I wanted to be with her. But like I said, she's stubborn. I finally agreed and we went out. Snowballed from there," he explains, fidgeting in his seat and not removing his eyes from his book.

"How did you guys start talking?" I ask. He lifts his head.

"Didn't Tanya already tell you this? I thought girls liked sharing personal stories and shit like that with each other."

"I don't know. I never really asked. I just accepted," I say.

"I don't really remember how we started talking. We were in the library one day, working on assignments and we just got to talking. Then it became a regular thing," he says and I look away.

I close my Spanish book and put it away. I don't really feel like doing my homework.

Their story is so simple. Something Edward and I were doing. Just talking and getting to know each other.

The difference: Tanya actually had the nerve to act on her feelings, while I hid.

"You okay?" he asks. I nod.

_Yeah, totally. I'm just sulking in my own pathetic pity party because I was in love you first and Tanya kinda stole you away._

_Don't mind me. or my sad pathetic little heart_.

"I'm fine," I lie, although I know he can see right through it.

I reach into my bag and pull out my doodling notebook. The one I use to draw in when class gets boring. I open it up to a random page and am not really surprised to find two tickets to a concert.

When I was 13, Tanya invited me to go to a concert as a sort of birthday present. I wasn't allowed to go because my parents thought I was too young. I was angry at them and had to reject Tanya's invitation. That year I made a wish to be able to go to a concert.

So when I pull out the two concert tickets to The Script concert coming to Seattle in a few weeks, I can't really say it shocks me.

I've grown use to the wishes.

And in two days my 15th birthday wish will come true. I sneak a glance at Edward, who had gone back to his math.

I'm not ready for this.

And sadly I've run out of time to stop it.

***que music*  
>Ha. We'll according to Central time, it is technically Friday. But if it happens to get to you a few hours early, no biggie right?<strong>

**Anyway Thanks a ton to the reviewers. Makes me happy. Next chapter is the bday party. :)**

**So I've managed to be ahead with the chapters, but it snuck up on me and I'm currently still working on the next chapter. I'll do my best to get it out next friday, as scheduled, but bare with me if it's a little late. **

**Review!**

**-Dr. **


	7. And I'll Cry if I Want to

**September 12**

"I can't do this!" I groan, burying my head into my hands.

"You'll be okay. We'll be around you. We'll stop this," Alice whispers, patting my shoulder and trying to reassure me. It isn't working. I'm a mess and I can't stop fidgeting.

"What if I screw up, Alice? I can't hurt Tanya. She's been there for me, through a lot of stuff," I say, trying to hold back the tears. I want to cancel. Just skip the party all together, but they won't let me.

"You'll be okay. This is silly Bella, maybe you've been getting things, but this wish would have to make a faithful boy cheat. Maybe this huge kiss is just a simple peck on the cheek," Alice says, trying her best for optimism. It's not working. I'm still freaking out.

"What's got your panties in a twist, Bella?" Emmett crudely asks from the driver seat.

Emmett volunteered to be our ride to the party. Rosalie swats him in the back of the head.

"Ow. I was just asking a question," he groans.

"Just drive," Rosalie says, and flips down the visor to check her makeup.

Emmett meets my eyes through the rear view mirror. His brown eyes are full of questions. I look away. I can't explain things to him.

"We're here ladies," Emmett says, cutting the engine and unlocking the doors. Or maybe they did that by themselves. Since I've started driving I've noticed stuff I never did before. Like how cars unlock when you shift to park. I didn't know that.

I whimper softly as a group of people pass the car and head toward the house. Alice pats my hand and scoots out the door.

I hurry and do my best to climb out the car without tripping. I'm not a fan of the heels Alice put me in.

"She promised this would be small," I groan, catching all the cars lined outside her house.

"We'll you know Tanya, she's a go big or go home kinda girl," Emmett says and shrugs. I did know Tanya and I knew this wouldn't be small. I can't say I'm too surprised, but I was hoping.

The doors our open and music blast through. I can hear the chatter of people. Rosalie and Emmett go on ahead of us, but I'm still stuck by the front porch. My heart is beating within my chest.

"Bells! You need to snap out of it!" Alice says. My eyes meet her hazel ones.

"How?"

"Just… don't allow yourself to be alone. We might be making a bigger deal out of this than what it is," She says and I nod, trying to let her words sink in.

"Yeah, you're probably right," I mumble. Alice grabs my hand and pulls me into the house. I'm surprised how warm it is in here. It probably has to do with the fifty something bodies swaying around every crook and cranny around the house.

Girls and guys I don't recognize are stumbling up stairs, making out in corners, swaying to music.

"Bella!" Tanya squeals, wrapping me in a tight hug. I startle. I hadn't seen her come out. She just popped out of nowhere.

"Hi."

"You look gorgeous," she says. Her eyes widen as she twirls me around. I'm wearing the dress I received a few days prior. The black velvet material clings to my curves and the dress shows off just enough. I smooth it out a bit, feeling just a little bit self conscious.

Tanya's wearing a much shorter silver dress. I can't help feeling like an imposter next to her. There she is, looking naturally gorgeous, while I had to have several hours of primping.

"Thanks, so do you," I say, blushing. She waves off my compliment.

"Not as great as you. Seriously I love this dress and your hair looks awesome," she says, fluffing it up. I shrug. It wasn't my doing. Alice spent hours putting some kind of gel and using a curling iron, which I have a burn to prove.

Someone calls Tanya's name and she flits away. I watch as she stumbles and sway and then disappears into the sea of people. My eyes narrow because I recognize a drunk Tanya better than anyone.

I'm left to myself and I don't recognize anyone immediately. I make my way toward the living room where the music is the loudest and the people seem to be spilling out of.

Bodies sway and move against me and I cringe. I don't recognize half these people and I don't need their drunk sweaty bodies rubbing all up on me. I spot Angela, a girl from drama, chatting in a corner and I make my way towards her.

"Hey," I yell over the music. She turns suddenly and smiles.

"Happy Birthday!" she screams and throws her arms around me. I'm shocked. Angela isn't really a touchy feely kinda girl. When she pulls away I notice the red cup in her hands.

Oh, well that explains it. I wonder how many people here are actually sober.

"Great party! I love your birthday!" she slurs slightly. I smile. I don't really know how to answer. Then she's giving her cup to some random dude(who decides to drink it) and is pulling me toward the middle.

"What are we doing?"

"Dancing! Now dance!" she says and begins to dance. I laugh at her silly movements and join along.

I'm surprised I'm actually having fun.

This isn't so bad, I just need to avoid Edward. And Tanya.

I can enjoy my own party! It is mine and I refuse to sulk at it!

After a few songs I spot Edward at the other side of the room. He sees me and sends a smile. He cuts whatever conversation he was having and begins to make his way towards me.

In a panic I move through the mass of bodies and away from him.

This continues several times throughout the night. I do my best to keep away from him, even though I know he's clearly trying to talk to me. I feel kinda bad about it, but I mean what can I do?

Tanya eventually catches up with me. I guess I was worried about Edward I forgot all about her.

"Bella, I've been looking for you," she says and quickly grabs my arm. She leads me to the kitchen.

It's cooler here. The backdoor is open letting in cool air and there is less people crowding around. Emmett's there, with Edward, both of which are talking to a tall blonde guy.

A couple girls, who had been getting drinks, quickly leave the kitchen, their giggles echoing behind them.

Tanya pulls us toward the guys and they smile as we get closer. Emmett nods his hello, before walking out.

"Jasper, this is Bella," Tanya says. The tall one looks down and smiles.

"Hi, Bella," he greets.

"Hi," I say shyly.

"Hey Bells! Where have you been?" Edward asks as Tanya moves to lean against her side.

"Um, nowhere. Around. With people? Why? I wasn't hiding or anything," I babble and then blush fiercely as I realize the words coming out my mouth. I sound like an idiot. Like an idiot who was clearly hiding from him.

"I just keep trying to talk to you. But you were gone before I could get to you," Edward answers. He takes a sip from his cup and then looks down at it. It becomes awkwardly quiet, and that's quite a feat saying as there's music loud enough to shake the walls.

"Jasper's transferring to Forks," Tanya says, trying to make conversation.

"You told me. Where are you from?" I ask.

"Chicago. My family just recently decided to move closer to family," He says and gives a shy nod.

"I have family in Chicago," I say.

"I thought you guys might have things in common. Jazz you'd really like Bella, she's great, ain't she Edward?" Tanya says, nudging Edward in the ribs. I blush. My whole face feels warm.

"She's really… great," Edward says and then suddenly walks out the room. We stare after him.

"Why don't you get to know each other and I'll check on him," Tanya eventually says and walks off.

I look at Jasper, who stares at his plastic cup. He looks uncomfortable. I'm not going to lie, Jasper is really attractive. He has golden blonde hair that hangs over his eyes and curls slightly. His eyes are a deep blue, like a crayon and he has a great smile.

He's just not my type.

However…

"Have you met my friend Alice?" I ask. He looks up, his baby blues foggy with confusion.

"Um, no I don't think so," he drawls. I smile. Alice chooses that exact moment to stumble into the kitchen. She's still laughing from something, but stops when she sees me.

"Bella! Where have you be—" her words are cut short as she spots Jasper.

"H-hi," she says shyly, a light pink blush lighting her cheeks.

"Hey," he says a matching blush.

"Alice this is Jasper. Jazz my friend Alice," I say quickly.

"Oh, you're Edward's cousin," she says, her eyes flitting to mine. I know she must know of Tanya's plan to set us up. I give her a small nod, letting her know I'm not interested.

"Uh, yeah. Just moved back."

"You're from Chicago!" she says enthusiastically.

"Yeah. How'd you—"

"You're accent," she says, shrugging slight.

"Alice, he barely has one," I say confused she figured it out.

"Well it's enough for me to tell. Wouldn't you be able to spot a New York accent?" she asks, but her question is directed toward him.

"I guess, but how—"

"The same thing with Chicago. I can figure it out," she says, using her Alice logic on him. I can see he's not understanding it either, but he doesn't seem to be complaining. In fact it looks like he's enjoying it.

I sneakily make my way out the back door, leaving them to socialize.

A few people are lingering the backyard. They're near the swing sets and I can hear there soft chatter and small giggles. Beside them, the backyard is empty. The air is refreshing and clam and chills my heated skin.

I walk over to the pool's edge. Her parent's haven't covered it up, but since the weather isn't ideal for a pool, no one has jumped in. However, I happen to know that Tanya's pool is heated. I slip my heals off and start to feel the soft ache. I sit on the edge and dip my feet into the water, swishing them around and watching the ripples across the smooth black surface.

"Hey."

I look up and find the source that has distracted me. Edward smiles and waves softly. He sits cross legged next to me, making sure to keep his feet of the water. The right side of my body is suddenly tingling.

"Hey," I answer softly, I don't look at him. Just continue to stare at the water.

"Why aren't you inside?" I ask, eventually, after the silence between us seems to bother me.

"I could ask the same. Where's Jazz?" he asks.

"With Alice. They seem really compatible," I say with a heavy sigh. I hope things go great with Alice, but I can't help but feel that now I'm going to be the fifth wheel in a group of couples.

"Oh, um, sorry about that," he says, rubbing the back of his neck. Only he doesn't sound sorry about it. Not really.

"I introduced them. Jasper's cute and all, but I have a feeling he and Alice might hit it off," I say honestly. I'm distracted as the group who were at the swings gets up and begin to stumble out the yard, laughing and joking.

"So he's not you're type either?" he teases, bumping my shoulder lightly. I'm confused for a moment, before realizing he's talking about to our little banter the week before. I blush and a shocked giggle comes out my mouth.

"I'm not as picky as you make me out to be," I quip and look at him over my shoulder. He smiles and I look away, back at the water.

"Really, that's hard to believe," he kids. I roll my eyes and kick my feet. The water lands on my bare legs and I watch as the drops slowly slide down. The water feels amazing and I'm feeling heated next to Edward.

A brilliant idea comes into my head!

Well, okay it might not have been brilliant, but I had been drinking some of the punch (which I had thought was only punch) and a foggy sorta what-the-hell feeling has come over me. Someone may have spiked it, or perhaps it was meant to be like that. Whatever.

I stand up quickly and begin to pull my dress over my head.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Edward asks, backing away from the pool edge. I roll my eyes.

I have some shorts and a small tank top underneath. It covers more than my actual bathing suit would, so I figure there is nothing inappropriate about it. At least I don't think so. I pull the dress off and throw it behind me.

"Bella? What are you doing?" Edward asks, but I don't listen as I take a few steps back.

"Bella!" Edward calls, but I've already jumped.

I'm airborne for all of 3 seconds before gravity calls and I plummet into the water.

Water consumes me. I open my eyes, but I can only see black. I can hear some muffled noise and look up as Edward shadowy figure looms above me. I slowly begin to float up.

I break the surface, taking a deep gulp of air and pushing the hair away from my face. My curls are gone and my normal straight hair is back. Alice will kill me if she finds out.

"Are you crazy?" he yells. He's leaning over the pool staring out at me.

"No, I'm having fun. You should join me," I say, softly kicking my feet to stay above the water.

"No, get out. You can get hurt," He says and extends his hand to help me out. I glare at it.

"I don't want to come out," I pout.

"Bella!" he says my name like a warning and looks down at me in disapproval.

"You're no fun."

"I'm being responsible."

"That's no fun."

"It's called maturity."

"It's called being a party pooper!" I shoot back and smile at his glare. He shakes his extended hand and just sends a glare. Another brilliant idea begins to evolve in my foggy hand. I grab his palm and he pulls me toward the edge.

I hope this goes the way I plan and not turn into an awkward mess.

Instead of using his hand to get out, I grab it, jump up, grab his shoulder and begin to pull him in.

The surprise lowers his defenses and he comes falling into the water with me.

We go under together. I open my breath only to see his shadowy figure desperately trying to swim to the surface. I can't help but smile as I float to the top.

We pop up at the same time. He's sputtering water and pushing hair away from his face. His green eyes are angry. I can see that even in the dim light. Then I begin to doubt my oh so brilliant plan. What if he had his phone, or wallet, or other important document/item my mind cannot come up with.

Oops.

"Bella! What the hell!" he yells.

"Oops?" I offer. Maybe if I pull off I'm drunk I'll get in less trouble. I'm not drunk, though. Not a lot. Well I don't know, I've never been drunk before. Would I know if I was drunk? I know a lot of drunk people always say they aren't drunk when they are. Is that's what's happening?

No, I doubt I'm drunk. Buzzed maybe. A little bit.

"Oops? What is wrong with you?" he says and I swim slowly away from him.

"I'm sorry. Did I get your phone wet?" I ask, because honestly that's the only reason I can imagine why he's angry.

He shakes his head.

"No, I don't have my phone on me. Do you think it's funny throwing people fully clothed in water?"

I think it's a rhetorical question.

"Maybe." I shrug and leisurely swim toward the shallow end of the pool. Not being able to reach the floor has me nervous.

He quirks an eyebrow and before I can do anything, he's propelling himself toward me. I squeal and feel my own body being pushed against the water and then I'm held against the pool wall.

"You think it's funny?" He quirks a brow and I suddenly feel like I can't breathe. Warning bells are going off somewhere in my head but the fuzzy feeling can't make me concentrate on them.

"I think you have no sense of humor," I quip and he raises his brows. I watch as his eyes dip toward my lips and back to my eyes.

"I don't, huh?" he asks, but I've already forgotten the question. I swallow hard.

It gets silent between us and tension is thick. I'm reminded of last week when we were in Tanya's room. I know I should pull away. I should push him away and get as far as possible, only his lips are getting closer and closer and my eyes are fluttering close and I'm finding it hard to think of reasons to stay away.

Just a kiss, one, how much could that hurt.

Then it happens. His lips are pressed against mine and suddenly my face is on fire as his lips slowly move against mine. They're not rushed or trying to get my mouth open. They're simply…there. Moving with mine and causing heat to spread throughout my body.

It's wonderful and I don't know what I'm doing, but I think it's okay. This doesn't require much thought. If it did, I would be screwed.

The feel of his skin on mine has my head dizzy, or maybe it's just the lack of oxygen.

His hand travel up the sides of my body and back down again. He pushes me closer toward the wall of the pool and I feel a bit uncomfortable as the stone digs into my back, but I can't bring myself to care.

My hands find themselves digging into his beautiful wet hair. He moves his lips softly now, and I realize I feel like it's not enough. My lungs burn with the need for air, but I don't want to breathe. I don't want to move. I want to freeze the moment and keep us here forever.

It was one of _those_ moments.

The kinda moments where everything is so perfect, you almost don't think it's real.

He pulls away slightly and I gasp air, but I don't let him move any further than a few centimeters. Our breaths mix together, breathing each other in. I feel like I'm on fire.

Which is a bit ironic, considering we're in a pool.

His eyes meet mine and I can see questions and confusion.

_Why are we doing this?_

_This is wrong. Stop me._

_Please don't stop me._

We should stop. This is our moment to stop. No one's out here. No one saw us. We could get off scotch free. All we have to do is stop. Pull away. Act like nothing happened.

But that's not what I want and tears form in my eyes because I feel guilty.

Then his mouth is back on mine and he's holding my chin and caressing my neck and for a moment I almost believe he returns my feelings.

His mouth opens and his warm tongue enters my mouth. I'm not sure what to do about this either, but I kinda think I like it so I go along.

This was the best wish of my life.

Wish.

_OH MY GOD_!

I stop kissing him. I stop moving. This isn't real. It's just a wish. He's probably under some stupid wish goddess spell. He doesn't really want to kiss me. He doesn't really like me, or else he'd be with me and not Tanya.

Edward notices my sudden stillness and pulls away. He floats away, leaving a few feet between us.

We don't move, just stare at each other with wide eyes.

"I…" he stutters over his words. I swallow and turn around. Using all my strength I pull myself over the edge and begin to run around the pool.

I know what he's going to say. He's going to apologize. Say he doesn't know what came over him. Because he didn't want this. Because it wasn't real. It was just a result of my stupid selfish wish.

"Bella!" he calls, but I quickly grab my dress and heels and run inside. I push past the swarm of bodies and everyone jumps as my soaking skin touches theirs.

I make it to the bathroom, but before I can close it, Tanya's hand comes out and stops it. She comes into the bathroom and closes the door. She locks it and looks me up and down. raising a brow.

"What happened? What happened to you?" she asks, coming closer and wrapping me in a hug. She doesn't care that I'm soaking wet and getting her outfit wet. She doesn't care that my crying eyes are probably staining her shirt. She doesn't care, because she loves me and I've betrayed her. I've been betraying her all this time. I hold on tightly, not sure how much longer I would have her as a friend.

I want to tell her everything. Let her know now. Let it out. But my heart is broken and she's the one I want to comfort be.

God, I'm such a sick fuck. I cry harder.

"Hey, hey, sshh. It's okay," she says softly, rubbing her thumbs under my eyes and wiping away my tears and runny mascara.

"I-it's not," I say, sniffing and grabbing a towel off the hook to wipe my face.

She smiles.

"Wait here," she tells me and leaves the bathroom. I sit on the toilet, shivering. I'm going to have to tell her. I have to confess. She's probably going to hate me. Our friendship is probably over, but I can't keep lying to her.

The door opens a few moments later and Tanya holds a plain chocolate cupcake with a candle in it. I offer a watery smile.

She lights the candle and turns the bathroom light off.

"Make a wish," she whispers and hands me the cupcake.

A wish…

_Please let her forgive me,_ I wish and blow the candle out. She claps and turns the light back on. I place the cupcake on the sink and look at her.

"We need to talk," I say solemnly. Her smile vanishes and she nods. She knows something's not right. I take a breath and start.

I tell her about the huge crush I have on Edward. I tell her how much I had fallen for him. I tell her about how torturous it had been to see them together. I let her know how much I liked him. I tell her how I felt the night she threw me a party.

I tell her about the summer and how even though he wasn't mine, I fell for him harder. I told her about the time in the bedroom, why we were acting weird. She listens with tears in her eyes and I keep apologizing.

I finally tell her about the kiss.

I leave out the wishes. I don't need her thinking I'm psycho.

"You what?" she whispers, her diamond eyes finally spilling the tears she had held back.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too. I just… I couldn't help it. I'm so sorry," I cry, because she's hurting and it's my fault. .

"I… I can't believe you!" She didn't yell. She whispered it, but it was filled with so much hurt.

"I'm sorry." I don't know what else to say. She's supposed to forgive me. That was my birthday wish wasn't it.

Figures the universe would pick now to stop the wishes. Fucking hell, I knew it hated me.

"You don't get to cry! You hurt me! You…You… I can't believe you would take it this far!" she yells. She's pacing the bathroom floor her hands in her hair. I want to apologize again. The words on my mouth. But then something stops me. Her words echo in my head.

"Take it this far?" I whisper, but she doesn't hear. She's still ranting, still yelling, but I don't listen. I just told her everything… why would she…unless…

"What do you mean take it this far?" I ask, louder now. She stops her pacing and faces me. There's still anger and hurt behind her eyes, but now something slips in. Fear.

"You knew! You knew I liked him didn't you!" I accuse and she doesn't deny it.

My emotions are everywhere. I know what I did was wrong, but Tanya's betrayal changes things a bit. I stand up and face her.

"You knew all along and you were still with him. You bitch!" I shout. I'm angry now. I'm angry because she put me through hell for a year!

"I—" She tries to say something but I cut it off.

"You had me feeling like shit for a year! A year of pure torture and you knew all along. And here I thought you were my friend. I thought you were an innocent victim, but you're just a heartless bitch!" I shout.

I don't mean half the things I say, but I'm angry, heartbroken, and a bit buzzed(Or drunk, still not sure).

"You didn't do anything about it! You acted like he was just a platonic crush. I gave you time and you did nothing with it. I liked him. I had the guts. He became mine and I thought you would get over him! Just because you like him doesn't mean it was okay to kiss him! I obviously misjudged the kind of friend you were!"

She stares at me with fire behind her eyes, but I don't feel anything. Not guilt or shame or even anger. I just feel numb. She throws her hands in her hair and plops down on the toilet.

"I can't believe we're fighting over a boy," she growls and I laugh. It doesn't have emotion it in it. It's not a humorous laugh. Her head snaps up. I throw my dress over my clothes and avoid her glance.

"No. This isn't about a guy anymore, Tanya. It's about how our friendship was nothing more than… a plaything to you," I whisper. Opening the bathroom door.

"You're not innocent, Bella Swan!"

"No, I'm not. What I did was wrong. I know. But I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted this to happen. You knew you were hurting me and you… didn't even care. I can't forgive that," I say and I hear her sob loudly. I want to comfort her, because you don't throw away 16 years of friendship away in one night, but I can't. I'm done and it kills me.

So I close the door behind me and walk out.

I don't try to find Edward, or Alice, or Rose or anyone. I simply make my way toward the front and walk out the house.

It was a long walk to my house, but I endure it. By the time I get home my feet are covered in blisters and cuts. My legs are sore and I'm shivering so much my teeth chatter. My cheeks are stained with tears and I'm so exhausted.

I open the door quietly. The house is quiet. My parents are already asleep.

I make it up stairs and change quickly.

My heart hurts because tonight I lost a lot and I don't know what tomorrow holds for me anymore.

I cry myself to sleep.

_**So it's late, but it's longer than the other chapters. **_

_**So most people we're expecting it, but what do you think of Tanya's little betrayal? She's not as evil as she may seem in this chapter. REALLY. She IS Bella's friend and I think they both made mistakes here. **_

_**So there's not much left of this story. About maybe 2 or 3 more chapters. It was never meant to be long anyway. :/**_

_**But in the mean time, leave me with your thoughts. **_

_**-Dr. **_


	8. Loose Ends

**September 13**

Ever have one of those mornings where you wake up and feel like shit?

And it's not just the headache or the protesting muscles. It's the dried tear stains on your cheeks and the fucking hole in your chest. The feeling like you never want to get out of bed, like you want to live the rest of your life in you sheets.

The regret, the guilt, the hopelessness. Ever feel like waking up and hating it, because at least in sleep nothing affected you?

Now ever turn sixteen? Ever feel like your teenage life just started.

Sixteen is your time for everything. There's stories, movies, songs based off turning this huge monumental number. It's the one day you're allowed to feel like a princess.

Now combine those two things together and you get my morning, or at least how messed up my morning was. I'm not even excited about my birthday. I'm just hating it.

"Happy birthday, Bella!" my mom sings as she throws open the door. I feel like crying all over again. How'd she even know I was home? I was supposed to stay the night at Tanya's.

I don't ask her this. I just roll away from her and bring the sheets over my head, wondering how long I would be able to hide in my cocoon.

"I feel sick, mom," I tell her. It's the truth. I finally conclude that I must have been somewhat drunk last night, because I have a pounding headache. Besides that, my feet and legs hurt from the walk home.

I don't want to even talk about my heart. It's so damaged I'm surprise it's still keeping me alive.

"What's wrong, baby," Mom asks. She sits at the edge of my bed, making it sink slightly. She places a hand on my side and pats it softly.

"I just don't feel like doing anything today," I say into my pillow. I feel bad because we were supposed to have a small dinner, but I just don't feel up to it.

"But Grandma Marie is coming," Mom says, making it worse. My throat tightens.

"Please?" I ask again, feel the sob coming on. My mom hears this.

"Scoot," she says and I do. She lays behind me and wraps an arm around me. Pulling me to her. Her sweet scent wafts around me. I feel comforted.

"Talk to me," she says. I don't know what to tell her.

"I don't think Tanya and I are friends anymore," I whisper, my chest shakes at that. It hurts, more than I could ever imagine. It feels like my heart slowly falling apart.

Losing a friend isn't easy, whether or not she was acting like a bitch.

"What happened?" she asks. She's not judging. I turn around and bury myself into her shoulder. She pets my hair softly.

"We both did some really stupid stuff. Stuff that I don't think can be forgiven," I stutter.

"Stuff that can break a friendship as strong as yours?"

"Yeah. I don't know if she could forgive me and I don't know if I even want to forgive her."

"Of course you do, sweetheart. You're just hurting right now, baby. It's hard, but you guys… do you remember meeting Tanya?" she asks me. I shrug. My first memories of Tanya and I were in first grade. She defended me from Lauren Mallory, a snobby little brat.

Ever since then we were inseparable.

"First grade," I say.

"But did you know that you knew her long before that?" she asks, and I shake my head.

"Well Sasha and I were very good friends," my mother begins. Sasha is Tanya's mother, "We had been since high school. When we discovered we were pregnant around the same time, we were very happy. Sasha had already had Irina, of course, but Tanya would be your age. We did everything together. We had a joint baby shower and shopped for each other. She was with me when we I went into labor with you. Then Tanya came along a few months later. Our girls we're going to be best friends, just like us.

"You two were together for most of your infancy. It was strange. You two calmed eachother, always happy to be together. But then Sasha and I had a falling out. I got jealous. She was always blowing me off for her other friends, friends who didn't even care about her, just her money. I tried telling her this, but she refused to listen. It slowly got worse and worse until, we just stopped being friends."

"But… you guys are still friends? Aren't you?" I ask, thinking of the times they had dinner together when we were little or the Christmas Parties we would attend at the Denali house.

"Well as Fate would have it, you ended up in the same first grade class with Tanya. Your bond didn't diminish over the time we had you apart. When you came home that first day and told me your new best friend was Tanya, my heart broke. I was afraid it wouldn't last. But Sasha called me later that night. Told me how Tanya wouldn't stop talking about a little brunette girl in her class.

"We realized then that our little girls were always meant to be friends. I didn't want to tell you to stop hanging out with Tanya simply because Sasha and I didn't get along. I seen how happy you girls we around each other. It reminded me so much of Sasha and me. I didn't want to see you lose that. Ever. So we decided to suck it up, for you girls. Over time our friendship came back, but it wasn't the same. I doubt it ever will be."

"You never told me that," I whisper.

"No, I didn't want to taint your friendship. I love Tanya. I didn't want you to think I didn't. I seen you guys had such a strong friendship. I didn't want you to loose that. To go through the pain I did. It's why I was strong about not letting anything come between you too. I'm sure you'll work out you're differences, honey," mom reassures me. But it doesn't feel like that. It doesn't feel like the stupid fights we use to have over Barbie dolls. It doesn't feel temporary and that alone scares me.

Mom gets up and leaves. She doesn't bother again.

A few hours later, Gram comes bustling into my door. I feel like groaning. I really don't feel up to company.

I got up to shower earlier, but other than that I've stayed in bed.

"Happy Birthday, Sweet Pea. How old are you now, eighty?" she asks with a chuckle. I force a small smile.

When I was younger, I use to get very upset with her and continue to tell her my real age.

"Feels that way. With all this hooligans going around and causing ruckus," I joke and she giggles as she takes a seat on my bed. She hands me a wrapped present.

I sit up slightly. "What's this?"

"Well no sixteen-year-old should be stuck sick in bed. It's your present," she says. I smile.

"You didn't have to get me anything." But I'm already ripping the wrapping off, eager to see what it is. Gram likes to travel a lot and sometimes her presents come from different countries or states.

I reveal a small jewelry box. I open it slowly and find a little fairy necklace. In her hands is a very small clear gem.

"It's so pretty," I whisper.

"It's a wishing gem. Legend has it, when you make a wish on it, the gem will change color. If the wish is of a wicked heart, the gem changes black, if it's good, it changes pink."

"That's… really nice," I say, a little startled. I want nothing to do with wishes anymore.

"So what's wrong, Sweet Pea," she asks, scooting closer. I cover the box and place it down at my side.

"It's nothing," I say.

"Oh, posh. Don't lie to me. You forget that I raised that little hell fire down stairs. I can spot a lie from a mile away," Gram says sternly. I plop back down in bed.

"I just don't feel like talking about it." I really just want to forget about it.

"Is it boy trouble?"

"Something like that."

"Well, I'm sure a brain like yours can figure it out. Just remember that nothing last forever. Your teenage years are just beginning Sweet Pea," she says and pats my leg. She gets up and leaves.

I think about that. It feels like my teenage years are practically over.

After that chat, I get up and dressed. I join my family for dinner, although I'm not to animated about it. A knock on the door interrupts us. Mom gets up to check who it is while Gram and Dad talk about baseball. My gram is a surprising fan.

"Bella, someone is here to see you," Mom says, walking back into the room and taking a seat. My head snaps up.

"Who?"

"Edward. He's waiting outside," She says and smiles slightly, although her eyes show a bit apprehension.

Dad places his fork on the plate.

"Who's this Edward?" he asks gruffly. I roll my eyes and get up.

"Never mind, Daddy," I tell him and pat his head softly.

I walk out to the front porch and find Edward sitting in the swing we have. He rocks slowly staring at the neighbor's yard.

"Hey," I say shyly, because things are awkward. He looks up and smiles and my heart still beats extra hard. She's a traitor and doesn't seem to understand that it's not the time now, or ever.

But she doesn't like that thought and clenches. _Shut up, you whore. You got me into this in the first place. _

"Hi," he greets, smiling a little and scooting over slightly. A silent invitation to join him.

I sit and it's quiet. We don't talk for a while and all that can be heard is the soft chirps of crickets.

"I'm sorry," Edward says finally. I knew he would. I was expecting it, but it hurt. He was sorry for kissing me. I wasn't, I shrug.

"I told Tanya," Edward says again when I don't give a verbal response. I turn to stare at him.

"How'd that go?" I ask. My voice is rough.

"She already knew. You told her. She said she needed time to think and she hasn't talked to me since," Edward says and rubs his jaw. A nervous habit.

"I'm sorry," I say, feeling bad even though I was in the same position. A worse one.

"I shouldn't have kissed you," he begins and I feel my heart sink. I know this. I know it shouldn't have happened, but it hurts to hear him say it. He continues before I can stop him, "the thing is I'm not sorry that I did. I'm sorry that I waited this long. I'm sorry about the timing, the way it happened, but I'm not sorry I did it."

"What?" I ask, because his words aren't really registering. It kinda sounds like he wanted to kiss me, but that can't be right. Right?

"I've liked you for a while, Bella. I thought you were sweet and funny and cute," he stops and sends me a crooked smile, "I felt like an ass around you. Here I was, spilling everything right in front of you and you didn't pick up anything. You seemed to turn the other way, pretend you didn't know. You acted like I was just a friend and I thought that you were trying to give me a hint. You didn't like me.

"So then Tanya came along and she was a lot like you. She was nice and interested, she made it really clear, but I felt shitty. I knew you guys were friends and I didn't want to date her because she was second best, but she was insistent. So I gave it a chance. I let things play out and they snowballed. I realized somewhere along the line that I was sticking around more for you, then Tanya. I can't tell you how much I felt like shit. I knew I liked you, but I couldn't do anything. Even if I ended it with Tanya, I still couldn't have you. You're a good person; you would have stuck by your friend.

"I was going to end it. I know that may seem hard to believe, but I was. It felt too wrong and that moment in Tanya's room told me things were getting out of hand. I had to end it. I just planned on doing it sometime after your birthday, so I wouldn't ruin it. But…" he trails off here.

I don't say anything, just letting his words register.

A tiny insecure part doesn't want to believe it, but there it was. His confession, straight from him. There was nothing to deny.

"I liked you back then, you know. When we would have little discussions in homeroom. Hell, I liked you back when I was just a lowly 6th grader. I liked you, I still do," I say and he lets out a bitter laugh.

We were both extremely stupid; missing signs we thought we're both completely obvious.

We sit in silence for a while. There's nothing to say.

This isn't a movie. We can't just throw everything away because of our secret confessions. We can't hold hands and worry about tomorrow at a later time, because this is life. It doesn't end after the credits appear on the screen.

It goes on to tomorrow. It shows what happens when Tanya finds out, when all my friends find out.

I didn't know if I was still friends with Tanya, but I wasn't about to break the rules. You don't date exes.

This is so screwed up.

"Hey, look a shooting star," Edward whispers. I stare up at the pink sky and notice a flash shoot across.

"Make a wish, birthday girl," he says quickly.

_Birthday_. Maybe that's why my wish didn't work yesterday. Because it wasn't really my birthday.

I could make a wish, I could fix everything with the right wish.

But I don't.

Wishes got me into this mess and _I_ would be the one to get me out of it.

I shake my head.

"No, I don't believe in wishes," I say and he looks surprised.

"Well that's a shame. You never know which one might come true." He sends me a soft smile and his words make me laugh. It feels really good to laugh after my shitty day.

"Do you think everything is ruined?" I ask.

"What do you mean?"

"My friendship with Tanya. My nonexistent relationship with you. My life," I say and sigh. He laughs.

"Well, there goes the dramatic sixteen-year-old. You're life isn't over. It just really sucks right now," he jokes and I slap his arm. We giggle for a moment.

"Bella?" a soft feminine voice says. We both snap our heads toward the sound, because we both recognize it.

Tanya stands on the bottom step of the porch. She isn't saying anything, just fiddling with her hands. I swallow nervously.

"Tanya. What are you doing here?" I ask. I look at Edward and he looks just as nervous.

"Could we…um… talk?" She asks, her eyes shifting down. Part of me wants to shun her. I have every right. It doesn't look like she would blame me, in fact it looks like she's expecting it.

But the other, you know, rational part of me knows we need to talk. I nod slowly. Edward gets up, causing the rocker to swing slightly.

"I need to get home anyway, but I'll call you later," he says to me. He walks by Tanya and she doesn't glance his way. This moment is so extremely awkward. Like if there was an awkward meter floating around, it would like combust.

I watch him walk away and Tanya moves to sit by my side.

"Happy birthday," Tanya whispers to break our awkward silence. I smile softly.

"I'm sorry."

The apology comes from both of us. We laugh a moment and swing. When we we're little and Tanya would spend the night, we'd spend the nights sitting out here. We'd watch the rain or fireflies or snow, depending on the season.

"I know, I'm a really bad friend. I know what I did was wrong, but you have to believe me when I say that I didn't think you still liked him," She says. I stiff.

"It's hard to believe anything you say."

"I know, maybe a part of me always did know that you liked him, but choose to ignore it. I take my part in this, Bella. I know I did wrong," she says. She stares at her hands.

"I don't think you understand the guilt that consumed me half the time. It was horrible. I felt guilty every time I was around you. I felt guilty for being jealous, for liking him, for betraying you. And that was before the kiss," I tell her. She nods.

"I knew you liked him, Bella. But you were always so quiet and whenever I tried to ask, you denied it. I thought maybe you just admired him from afar. It was stupid reasoning, I know, but it worked for me. So I asked him out and he said yes and I really liked him Bella. The first few times we started hanging out, I did see that you still liked him, but it seemed like it started to fade. I thought you were getting over him. Honestly, I did. Had I known you were still so… twitter patted," she smiles at our inside joke and I laugh a bit, "I would have ended it. I know it seems hard to believe but it was true."

"I would never have done that to you. I know what I did was horrible, but—"

"Hey, I trust you with my life Bella. You can't help who you like sometimes. I think we both did some pretty messed up things. 'Sides, Edward said he kissed you, not the other way," Tanya says and shrugs.

My heart pounds. Of course he would take the blame for it. He'd rather have us hate him, than ruin our friendship.

"Yeah, but… I wanted him too," I whisper, feeling my face heat in shame. She shrugs.

"I know."

It's quiet again. My mom comes out.

"Bella, hun, I think— Oh, Hi Tanya," Mom says, leaning against the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Swan," Tanya greets.

"Could I get a few more moments, ma?" I ask.

"Sure, but remember tomorrow is a school night," she says before stepping back in.

"My dad's waiting down the block. I should head home anyway," she says, standing up. she walks toward the porch steps and stops. She turns toward me.

"I hope one day, you can forgive me. I don't want to lose you as a friend. And as for me and Edward, we're pretty much over," she says with a smile and then walks off.

I knew she and Edward we're pretty much over, but…

Oh.

Well, now where does this leave us?

**Okay, so I had to rewrite this chapter, hence the delay. I have maybe one more chapter and the story, I think, is over. **

**In the meantime, I did post a one-shot called, A Thing Called Love. It might be my next project, after this. If I decide to continue, but for now it stands as a one-shot. I would love if you would check it out for me. **

**Review. **

**-Dr. **


	9. The Aftermath

**Make A Wish**

Here's the thing they don't tell you in movies. Before the end, where everyone is smiling and laughing, they're must come a time of healing. A time of awkward moments and tearful goodbyes. Things don't just bounce back to normal.

Maybe I expected that. Maybe I just wanted it really bad. Safe to say, things didn't happen that way.

Tanya and I didn't go back to our easy friendship. In fact we didn't for a really long time. It was weird not having her around.

But the wounds were still too sore to even be around each other.

We smiled when we passed each other, but we didn't make plans to hang out. I didn't call her late at night. She didn't send me random texts throughout the day. Rose and Alice tried to support us. They really did, but the crack was already there. Rose began to hang out with Tanya and Alice was with me.

Our happy little clique was broken.

Edward was another situation all together.

Tanya and I may not have been talking, but even I knew that continuing our relationship would have been downright slimy. I knew she essentially gave us permission, but I also knew her well enough to know that this would eat her alive.

I settled things right away.

The Tuesday after my disastrous birthday, he met up with me at my locker like he had done so many times before but this time everything was different.

"Hey," he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck in a nervous habit.

"Uh, hey," I mumbled back. Articulate I was not.

"Friends?" he asked, raising his brows in an innocent gesture. I smiled because it was so like him. Unfortunately Tanya chose that moment to walk past us. This was already breaking the norm. She immediately looked down, letting her blonde curls cover her face as she tried to scurry past us as fast as she could. It broke my heart to see her run away.

I knew then that if I ever wanted to save our friendship, I had to do it.

"I…no," I whispered, slowly closing my locker and turning to face him. His eyes widened in confusion and maybe just a little bit of hurt.

"No?"

"Edward, Tanya was my friend first. Things aren't exactly peachy with us right now, but if I want to savage the mess of things, I can't be…anything with you," I said, swallowing hard as the words tasted like bile.

He let out a breath and leaned against his locker.

"This doesn't seem fair."

I knew that. I was trading one friend for another. Edward was my friend. I would miss him terribly.

But I had made a mess of things and it was time I cleaned them up.

"I know. I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"Hey, don't do that," he muttered, grasping my cheek in his hand and making me look at him. "I understand. Even if I hate how things turned out, I understand."

I smiled because he always seemed to. I nodded adjusted my book bag and walked away from him. It wasn't easy. It was extremely hard.

I had to find a new partner in all of our shared classes and I had to ignore him. I missed our friendship and there were times when I believed he missed me just as much, but we moved on. He was always very popular and though I avoided him at every cost, I did manage to see him around with friends. I even saw him with a few girls and though it cut me to the core, I knew it was just the process of letting him go.

Tanya and I began to reconnect. I don't even remember how we started or who reached out first, but I don't think that was really important.

Our friendship would never be the same. I knew that. I still know that, but it's okay. We had a stronger relationship out of the ashes and somehow I survived my sophomore year. Even if it felt like I wouldn't.

It was the end of sophomore year, a surprisingly warm day in May, which found us hanging our feet over the cliffs in La Push.

We sit in silence for a while, listening to waves crash against the rocks and allowing the wind to whip our hair. The first scents of summer hitting our noses and the late sun casting a glow along the water. When we were younger we would always come and watch the older boys cliff dive, secretly rating them.

"My dad got a job offer in Oregon," Tanya says after a while. My head snaps in her direction.

"What?" because deep in my mind I know this means more than the simple phrase she offered. She doesn't look at me. She keeps her eyes forward, watching seagulls fly across the pinking sky.

"Says it's good for us. Better money, better hours. It's been in the process for a while," she says, her face stoic.

"I don't get it…are you moving?" I ask because it becomes apparent she is not going to release the information outright.

"Yeah. It's about a five hour drive from here. I'd still be close," she says, shrugging, trying to play it off but I know better. I can feel my stomach tighten at the news and my eyes prick. I stare off in the distance.

"Five hours?"

I don't know what to say. I don't know if the news had really settled,

"Five hours," she repeats, but makes it sound so final.

"Why are you telling me this now?" I ask, feeling like the air has been knocked out of me. I don't think I know how to get along without Tanya. We've been together since we were little. I'm not sure how I feel about knowing I couldn't just pop into visit her. I can't imagine going to prom, graduating, going to football games without her by my side. The ache in my chest starts to form and I can almost feel the tears burn my nostrils and sting my eyes.

"I just… we we're trying to repair everything. I didn't want this hanging over us, making us feel pressured. It wasn't important then."

"Of course it was," I say, feeling the tears slide down my cheek.

"Tanya—"

"Bella—"

We stop. We laugh. We stare away from each other. I let her go first, trying to compose myself.

"Bella, I just want you to know that… I never meant to hurt you. I never meant for things to go the way they did. I know we can survive this, because hell if we can survive last year, this will be like easier than breathing," she says and I could hear the pinch in her voice. The one she gets before she loses it all.

"I can't imagine high school without you. Or life for that matter," I say.

"I'll still be in your life. Who knows this could be exactly what we need."

"Distance makes the heart grow fonder and all that shit."

She barks out a laugh and sniffs, wiping the tears that escaped my notice. Mine flow freely now.

"Yeah, all that shit."

"Things won't be the same."

She looks at me, her clear blue eyes glistening with tears and I can see the sadness there.

"Things haven't been the same."

I don't know what to say to this either, because she's right. They haven't.

"This won't break us," I mumble. She smiles and throws her arms around me.

"Think about the good things that can come of this," she says, pulling away and resting her head on my shoulder. I laugh bitterly for a moment.

"What's good about this?"

"Well, maybe you and Edward can start something."

"Tanya—" I start but she doesn't let me finish.

"No, Bells. I need to say how grateful I am that you didn't start anything. I know how hard that must have been and you have no idea what it means to me that you put our friendship first. Leaving is good. Leaving means I can give you the chance you deserve, without having to bear witness to it."

"Honestly, Tanya, it's not like that anymore. Edward and I aren't even friends. I can't imagine him still having feelings for me. Besides last I heard, he went on a date with—"

"He'd be a fool to not wait for you and Edward, my love, is no fool," she says with a grin.

Before I can respond, her phone beeps loudly.

She checks it and smiles.

"I have to go."

I start to get up, but she places a hand on my shoulder and shakes her head.

"But you're my ride," I say, thoroughly confused.

"Yeah, but I gotcha a new one. Kinda like the upside of me leaving," she says and wipes her ass of the dirt.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"I've arranged for another ride. Ciao," she giggles, running through the man made trail and disappearing through the trees.

What the actual fuck?

I sit there, confused and a bit worried. Arranged another ride? What the hell does that mean?

Deciding I was too lazy to get up, I turn back toward the cliffs edge and stare at the water, feeling the droplets of waves that crash against the rocks beneath me.

"Hey," a deep familiar voice calls and I turn toward the path because that voice is way too familiar. I'm stunned as Edward makes his way out of the trail.

"H-hey," I stutter. Articulate I am not.

He comes and sits next to me, his jean clad legs swinging over the edge and barely brushing mine.

I really have no idea what to say to him. Do I tell him I miss him?

'Hey Edward now that your ex is out of the picture…wanna be my boyfriend?'

Who says things like that? Unless, of course, you're supposed to say something like that. In which case I was not informed of this. I mean I've never been put in a situation like this and in the movies their conversation is perfectly scripted and witty.

Where the hell was my clever writer and why was there not a script for life?

They're should be.

"Bella!" Edward says sharply pulling me out of my internal panic attack. I blink and stare at his face, because fuck how could it be possible that he's only gotten more gorgeous. He chuckles and a weird tingling sensation begins in the pit of my stomach.

"Bella! Stop thinking too much," he says and I snort.

Yeah, easier said than done.

Except that once again Edward proves me wrong, by grasping my chin and firmly pressing his lips against my mouth. And all my thoughts seem to leave my mind as I embrace his heated mouth on mine, moving slowly along my lips.

We would figure things out later, but at that moment I wanted to do nothing more than kiss him.

And I did. For several hours.

I've learned a lot through the years and I've been taught a lot of lessons.

On my 17th birthday, I learned what it was to love someone with all your heart.

On my 18th birthday, I learned what it was to love with your body.

On my 20th birthday, I experienced the panic of my first pregnancy scare. A scare so real and so sickening, it caused me to experience my first break up. It was my freshman year of college and I had already started having doubts about Edward. It wasn't a pretty break up and the split was hard on both of us.

Five days after my 22nd birthday, I was a bridesmaid at my best friend's wedding. I'd never seen her look so beautiful and happy. She was young, maybe too young, but she was full of confidence and love. I cried because she was right about everything. We survived through separation and betrayal and our friendship could only grow. She also gave me the strength and courage to admit that I was scared about my feelings toward Edward.

On my 24th birthday, Edward proposed. I cried as he knelt down in front of me because I was almost positive that day would never come. Though he'd deny it to the end, I know he cried when I said yes.

But I don't think anything could compare to my 16th birthday and the aftermath that followed. I learned about love. I learned about friendship. I survived boys.

I cried my heart out and experienced my first kiss. I wouldn't change anything for the life of me. I think everything happened so I could learn all those things.

But if I had to sum it up, I would simply say:

Be careful what you wish for.

_**The End**_


End file.
